The Day I've Forgiven
by Valar Morghulis Valar Dohaeris
Summary: Après la Grande Guerre, le monde sorcier se remet comme il peut afin d'oublier les horreurs commises par le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses partisans. Hermione Granger tente de se remettre de la mort de son amour perdu comme elle peut. Mais alors qu'elle semble au fond du gouffre, une aide lui vient de personnes auxquelles elle ne s'attendaient pas du tout! Va t-elle s'en sortir ?
1. Prologue

**Prologue : **

Ce jour là dans le hall de Sainte-Mangouste, c'était l'effervescence. Une masse humaine bloquait le passage à tout les

médicomages présent ce jour là. L'un d'eux du genre particulièrement curieux délaissa son patient pour aller voir ce qui

causait autant de bruit, Elle était là essayant de ramper pour pouvoir se tenir debout, Drago Malefoy n'en croyait pas

ses yeux. il savait que la Grande Guerre l'avait anéantie plus qu'il ne le pensait mais la voir ainsi devant lui lui

provoqua un pincement au cœur. Tout le monde savait que Drago Malefoy avait été innocenté des accusations pesant

sur lui à la fin de la Seconde Guerre mais la plupart des sorciers de Grande-Bretagne avait toujours du mal à croire qu'il

n'ait jamais été pour quelque chose concernant la mort d'Albus Dumbledore. Il secoua la tête devant son état pitoyable

et décida d'intervenir pour la mettre dans une chambre au calme et lui éviter ainsi une humiliation supplémentaire,

« S'il vous plaît ! Dispersez-vous ! Ce n'est pas un spectacle ! Granger ? Suit-moi, » S'exclama-t-il.

A l'entente de son nom Hermione releva la tête et planta son regard dans celui du médicomage Malefoy

et contre toute attente lui dit :

« Eeeeh salut Drakichouuu ! Elle balaya le hall de l'hôpital du regard puis elle se tourna vers lui et lui : Où sont tes

molosses et ta copine Pansy Bulldog Parkinson ? Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible que tu te déplaces

sans eux ! »

L'instant d'après sans que Drago ne s'en rende compte elle renvoya tripes et boyaux sur ses chaussures en cuir italien,

qui soi-dit-au passant devait coûter le prix d'un mois de salaire. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire

elle s'essuya le coin de la bouche, releva la tête vers lui et se mit à pleurer et c'est secouée par de violents sanglots

qu'elle réussi tant bien que mal à se hisser sur une des chaises et à dire entre deux sanglots : "Je suis tellement

désolée... Je ne voulais pas en arriver là mais j 'étais obligée, tu comprends ? Je ne pouvais pas faire

autrement ! Il m'a suppliée ! Et je l'ai laissé mourir, je l'ai laissé mourir Malefoy ! Je suis un _monstre_! Un

monstre sans cœur ! "

Drago qui essayait depuis le début de comprendre où voulait en venir, haussa les épaules et se dit que ce n'était que

des divagations d'une pauvre âme en peine complètement saoule par dessus le marché. Il se dirigea vers elle pour

l'aider à aller dans sa chambre mais quand il ne fut qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle, elle se redressa et s'écria « Ne me

touche pas je suis sale ! Sale et horrible ! Je suis un horrible monstre ! Je suis sale, je suis sale, je suis sale...»Ne

cessait-elle de répéter comme une litanie. Drago suspendit son geste et se figea, il

reconnaissait ces paroles, il en était sûr. Ces paroles tenues par Des femmes, des femmes à qui ont avait ôté leur

dignité.

« Non c'est impossible, par Merlin... » Il secoua la tête pour chasser ces horribles pensées de son esprit et s'approcha

vers elle les mains en l'air pour lui montrer qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal. « Hermione, s'il te plaît regarde-moi, c'est moi

Drago, je te promet que je ne te veux aucun mal, Je veux juste t'aider, viens avec moi je vais te donner une potion pour

arrêter les effets de l'alcool et je te donnerai ensuite une potion de sommeil sans rêves. D'accord ? » Il vit qu'elle

commençait à se détendre et se rapprocha un peu d'elle mais toujours prudemment. Il la saisit sous les bras et la

souleva sans aucun mal. Il se dit qu'elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle même. Il l'emmena dans une chambre à l'abri du

raffut, la déposa sur le lit et vit qu'elle s'était endormie. Il resta debout les bras ballant, se demandant comment la

Guerre avait eu un tel impact sur ce petit bout de femme au corps si frêle. Il resta ainsi pendant un long moment à la

regarder dormir. Il passa sa main sur ses cheveux broussailleux qui avaient perdu de leur éclat d'antan. Il se surprit lui-

même à être si protecteur avec elle. Il s'approcha de son oreille et lui chuchota : « Ne t'en fais pas belle Hermione, je

prendrais soin de toi même si tu me déteste toujours ».


	2. Chapter I

**Delphine03**: Je suis contente de voir que mon prologue t'as mis en appétit. J'avais prévu de poster un chapitre par semaine mais comme je suis en arrêt et que je dispose de temps je poste le premier chapitre. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Chapitre I<p>

Une douce vague de chaleur envahit son corps pourtant si douloureux. Une présence à

ses pieds finit de la tirer des bras de Morphée, Elle ouvrit avec peine les yeux et essaya

de se lever tant bien que mal. Une vive douleur se fit ressentir dans tout ses muscles, elle

réussit néanmoins à se mettre en position assise en se demandant qui était assis à ses

pieds, Elle se figea et fit un bond en arrière mémorable et retomba sur son postérieur en

découvrant qu'il s'agissait de Drago Malefoy, Elle fronça les sourcils

essayant de ce fait de se rappeler comment, par Merlin, était elle arrivée ici mais surtout

pourquoi lui souriait-il si t_endrement_?

« Bonjour Belle au bois Dormant, bien dormit ? » L'ancienne Gryffondor resta perplexe

face à son allusion à se conte moldu. Depuis quand le _grand_ Drago Malefoy connaissait-il

les contes moldus ou quoique ce soit concernant ceux-ci? Elle lui répondit aussi

froidement qu'elle le pouvait :

« Que fais-tu ici Malefoy ? Et où suis-je ? Depuis quand connais-tu les contes moldus ?

Pourquoi cet air mielleux sur ton visage de fouine ?

-Je vais tâcher de répondre à tes questions dans l'ordre,d'accord ?Répondit-il avec un

sourire en coin. Alors, premièrement nous sommes dans mon appartement à Londres

donc j'ai parfaitement le droit d'être ici, deuxièmement comme je te l'ai dis, nous sommes

chez moi, troisièmement je ne suis pas aussi ignare que te sembles le croire et

quatrièmement je n'ai pas un air mielleux comme tu dis et je-ne-suis-pas-une-fouine ma

chère. » Elle sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour dans ses veines se releva si rapidement

qu'elle en fut étourdi et perdit l'équilibre pour se retrouver,à son grand malheur, dans les

bras de l'ancien Serpentard, Prenant conscience de leur proximité elle se dégagea

brusquement pour se retrouver en un éclair de l'autre côté de la pièce.

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Pourquoi tu m'as emmenée ici ?!

-Pourquoi je t'ai amenée ici ?! Il fit mine de réfléchir. simplement parce que tu

était saoule ! Tellement saoule que je ne sais même pas comment tu as fait pour te

retrouver à Sainte-Mangouste ! Je t'ai amenée chez moi parce que tu ne sais pas boire !

Pourquoi étais tu dans cet état déjà ? J'ai voulu t'éviter une humiliation

supplémentaire,mais à mon avis tu étais tellement ivre que tu ne t'es même pas rendue

compte de l'agglutinement autour de toi ! Eh oui, tout le monde a vu la grande Hermione

Granger au plus bas de la débauche !

Pendant qu'il faisait les cents pas en faisant de grands gestes théâtraux pour montrer sa

colère, Hermione avait retenu son souffle n'en croyant pas ses oreilles, Ainsi elle avait

recommencé... Un silence envahit la pièce. Elle se tourna vers lui et lui dit :

« Je dois partir d'ici. Tout de suite. Mm.. Merci pour... tu sais tout ça.

-Merci pour tout ça ? Il pouffa. Je ne veux pas de tes remerciements Hermione, je veux

juste savoir ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu en arrive là. Dit-il en se radoucissant. Je sais

que c'est dur pour toi, mais...

-Non tu ne sais pas, Le coupa t-elle, Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est. Ne parles pas de choses

dont tu ne sais rien. Sur ce, au revoir. Elle se précipita sur la porte pour sortir mais son

geste fut interrompu par une main qui venait de se poser sur son bras,

-Dis moi où tu habites, je vais te conduire chez toi.

-Cela ne te regardes en aucun cas Malefoy.

-Dis moi où tu habites. Lui intima-t-il d'une voix sans appel.

-Je... je n'ai pas de chez moi, avoua-t-elle la tête baissée.

-Pa...pardon ? Fit-il absourdi.

-Je n'ai pas de maison, nul part où aller ! Voilà, content ? Dit-elle froidement.

-Très bien. Viens suis moi je vais te faire visiter. Il lui tendit le bras qu'elle regarda avec un

soudain intérêt. Puis décida tout de même de le suivre sans pour autant saisir son bras.

« Voilà la cuisine, j'espère que tu sais cuisiner parce que moi non, gloussa-t-il, la salle de

bain, tu as de la chance il y a deux lavabos. Ensuite, ma chambre et enfin la tienne.

Hermione se stoppa net.

-Pardon ?

-J'ai dit voici ta chambre, tu deviens sourde ces temps-ci ma parole !

-Je ne comprends pas Malefoy, pourquoi ma chambre ?

-Bon sang, l'intelligence innée de la grande Hermione Granger n'était qu'une légende ? Je

suis déçu, vraiment ...

-Je ne veux pas d'une chambre, non mais ! Et puis quoi encore ?! Tu ne veux pas non

plus que je te prépare le dîner pour que quand tu rentre du travail, je t'accueille, le sourire

aux lèvres en te disant « Bonsoir chéri, ta journée s'est bien passée ? » Non mais tu..

Voyant que le médicomage était en train de se tordre de rire à terre. Elle passa par dessus

lui et fila en quatrième vitesse vers la porte de sortie. Mais, alors qu'elle n'était plus qu'à

deux cenimètres de la poignée de la porte elle sentit un poids l'écraser contre ladite porte.

Se rendant compte de son « agresseur » elle se retourna et lui asséna un coup de poing

magistral qui eut l'effet escompté et le fit chanceler de plusieurs mètres de la jeune

femme. « Tu as perdu la tête mon pauvre. Je ne veux rien à faire avoir avec toi encore

moins cohabiter avec toi ». Elle se tourna et quitta l'appartement du jeune homme sans

plus un mot.

Drago qui était se tenait toujours la mâchoire après ce coup de poing bien envoyé, n'en

revenait toujours pas de la violence de la jeune femme. Il se dirigea d'un pas lent, vers son

bar et se servit un bon verre de Whisky Pur Feu, car après tout, il en avait bien besoin


	3. Chapter II

Après avoir transplané, Hermione se retrouva dans le cimetière. Oui le cimetière où l'amour de sa vie était enterré. Elle se dirigea d'un pas mécanique vers sa tombe, après tout elle connaissait le chemin par cœur pour toutes les fois où elle venait le voir. Elle s'accroupi devant sa tombe et se mit à pleurer. Tout en elle appelait le corps de son amant disparu. Tout lui manquait chez lui son parfum, ses yeux bleu azur, ses cheveux d'un roux flamboyant. Oui Hermione voulait son Ron Weasley.

Depuis la disparition du jeune homme elle avait perdu la joie de vivre, cela se comprenait, qui pouvait vivre loin de son âme sœur.

Elle passa ainsi un long moment sur la tombe de sa moitié perdue à jamais à lui raconter sa vie, ses journées, bien qu'elles soient peu intéressantes. Après ce moment, elle se leva et transplana dans sa forêt, son «chez elle» en quelques sortes. Depuis la chute du Lord Noir et la mort de Ron, Hermione avait perdu de son envie de vivre. Elle ne vivait plus elle, elle survivait. Parce qu'elle savait que si elle se laissait mourir pour rejoindre son amour, cela n'aurait pas plu à Ron.

Donc quitte à devoir vivre autant le faire le plus discrètement et le plus loin possible de la communauté sorcière.

Elle se dirigea vers sa cabane pour se ''laver'' du moins avec le peu de moyens dont elle disposait. Une fois cela fait, elle se dirigea vers son lit de camp pour y lire l'un de ses nombreux et volumineux grimoires. Mais au bout de quelques lignes elle ne put rester concentrée bien longtemps l'image de son ennemi de toujours lui revenant sans cesse à l'esprit. Elle n'arrêtait pas de se demander pourquoi il avait été si gentil avec elle cette après-midi là '' Sûrement pour mieux me rabaisser plus tard'' pensa-t-elle avec amertume.

'' Je devrais arrêter de me torturer l'esprit pour cette sale fouine''. Elle finit par s'endormir en pensant à Ron... Et un certain Ex-Seprentard.

Le lendemain matin , ce fut le bruit des oiseaux qui chantaient et le soleil qui lui chatouillait le visage qui finirent de l'arracher des bras de Morphée. Cependant avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir complètement les yeux, une douce odeur d'oeufs brouillés , de bacon grillé et de...thé?lui chatouilla les narines. Elle se redressa sur ses jambes si rapidement qu'ele en fut étourdie un instant. '' Qui peut bien connaître l'existence de cette forêt ?'' pensa-t-elle en paniquant.

'' Je sais que tu es levée Granger, amènes-toi le petit déj' n'attend que toi!'' Dit-une voix qu'Hermione ne connaissait que trop bien.

-MALEFOY ?! Par le slip de Merlin que fais-tu chez moi ?!

-Chez toi ? Tu habites réellement ici ? Et par pitié laisse le slip de Merlin où il est. Gloussa-t-il.

-Bien sûr que j'habite ici ! Cela ne se voit-il pas ?

-Euh.. Eh bien pour honnête pas vraiment. La Hermione Granger que je connais n'est pas comme ça, elle...

-Tu ne me connais pas Malefoy ! Et jamais tu ne me connaîtras. Maintenant aurais-tu l'extrême gentillesse de quitter ma propriété et de ne plus jamais pointer le bout de ta tête de fouine ici. Merci.''

Elle s'en alla furieuse pour faire sa toilette. En revenant elle ne put que faire un constat effroyable : la fouine était toujours là à écouter de la musique moldu. Minute. Retour en arrière. Était-elle en train de rêver ?! Drago Malefoy qui écoutait de la musique, cela était déjà incroyable en soi, mais de la musique MOLDU. Rien à faire . Hermione ne pouvait se résoudre à se faire à l'idée que Malefoy avait changé. Non pour elle s'il était aussi gentil c'est qu'il y'avait anguille sous roche ! Cependant après avoir fini de se sécher les cheveux elle se dirigea d'un pas lent vers le feu autour duquel Malefoy faisait cuir le petit déjeuner à même le bois. En sentant Hermione s'approcher dans son dos à pas feutrés, Drago eut un sourire en coin, qu'Hermione ne vit pas bien sûr.

'' N'essaie pas de résister Hermione, je sais que tu meurs de faim. Amène ton joli derrière à côté de moi et mange, tu n'as que la peau sur les os ma chère !

-On croirait entendre Mrs Weasley, bougonna Hermione.

-Eh bien cette bonne femme a bien raison ! Comme toujours d'ailleurs. Gloussa-t-il.

-Je n'ai pas faim et je peux très bien me débrouiller seule !Fulmina-telle en sortant d'un pas vif de sa cabane.

.-Foutus Gryffondor et leur fierté, murmura Drago dans sa barbe.

Il se leva dans l'espoir de la rejoindre. Cependant quand il arriva devant la porte de la ''chambre''de la jeune femme, il se figea en découvrant une Hermione encore en sous-vêtements. Celle-ci le vit et un sourire en coin se dessina sur son visage.

''Qu'y a t-il la fouine ? Le corps d'une Sang-de-Bourbe te donne envie ? Demanda t-elle sournoisement.

Drago dont le visage avait pris une jolie teinte rouge détourna le regard du, pourtant si joli, spectacle qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

-Désolé je ne savais pas que je ne pouvait pas entrer. Dit-il rougissant.

-Mais tu n'as pas à entrer à la base.

-Désolé je t'attend dehors , il faut que je te parle d'un sujet très important pour l'Ordre.Répliqua t-il en sortant.''

Hermione se figea sur place et s'habilla en deux temps trois mouvements. Et alla rejoindre l'ancien Mangemort. Il marchait d'un pas précipité et elle dût trottiner à ses côtés pour pouvoir être à sa hauteur :

''Qu'as tu dis ? L'Ordre ? Depuis quand connais-tu l'existence de l'Ordre du Phénix toi ? Demanda t-elle en haussant un sourcil .

-En fait j'en fais partie depuis notre septième année. Tout comme toi, Harry et Weasm... Ron. Il vit qu'il s'était reprit au bon moment vu le regard noir que lui jetait l'ex Gryffondor.

-Tu mens. Sinon comment ce fait-il que ni Harry, ni moi, ni Ron nous n'en ayant jamais entendu parler ?

-C'est normal j'étais sous couverture. Le Professeur Dumbledore ne voulait pas que ça s'ébruite.

-Depuis quand tu l'appelle ''Professeur'' ? Demanda t-elle ébahie.

-Je l'ai toujours appelé Professeur, c'est juste que étant sous couverture je ne devais pas éveiller les soupçons et me comporter comme un arrogant petit Serpentard.

-Mmmh. Et de quoi voulait-tu me parler au juste ?

-Deux de nos agents infiltrés parmi les partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres, nous ont prévenus d'une attaque contre des moldus de la banlieue Est de Londres. Je voudrais donc te demander si l'Ordre pouvait te compter parmi ses rangs ?

Un silence religieux vint accueillir sa déclaration. Puis un éclat de rire qui sonnait étrangement faux.

''Peut on savoir ce qui te fait rire Granger ? Rétorqua Drago, vexé.

-Non mais tu t'entends ? Fit-elle entre deux éclats de rires, Dire que j'ai failli te croire pendant un instant ! Moi revenir dans les rangs de l'Ordre et puis quoi encore ?! Épouser le cadavre de Face-de-serpent ? Vraiment... Tu as beaucoup d'humour Malefoy, bien plus qu'avant je te l'accorde.

-Je suis sérieux Hermione.

Elle lui lança un regard empli de toute la haine dot elle était capable et lui dit :

-Ne m'appelle. Jamais plus. Hermione, vu ? Dit-elle d'un ton menaçant.

-D'accord Granger ! Mais on a besoin de toi ! Harry aimerait beaucoup que sa meilleure amie lui revienne, dit-il d'une voix triste.

-Si Potter a quelque chose à me dire, qu'il amène sa face de balafré devant moi au lieu d'envoyer son missionaire à sa place.

-Harry a une mission, il ne pouvait pas venir. Tu sais comment c'est, n'est ce pas Granger ? Dit-il ironiquement.

-J'en ai rien à faire. Et je ne changerais pas d'avis, maintenant prend ta gueule de fouine avec toi et va voir ton ami le balafré. Adieu Malefoy.'' Elle se retourna et s'en alla d'un pas vif vers sa cabane, lança un sort de protection pour ne plus être dérangée et entreprit de faire son ménage pour se calmer. Ce bon à rien de Drago Malefoy allait lui payer cette intrusion inopinée dans sa nouvelle vie. Oh oui foi d'Hermione Granger !

Cepandant les paroles du jeune homme ne cessaient de lui revenir en mémoire. Devait-elle méditer sur son choix ? ''Non certainement pas ! '' se dit-elle en secouant la tête. Elle se mit à penser à son ex-meilleur ami et une colère sourde s'empara d'elle. Ce petit prétentieux envoyait Malefoy faire la sale besogne à sa place. Elle se leva d'un pas distrait et s'empara d'une de ses nombreuses bouteilles de Whisky Pur Feu. Elle allait en voir besoin pour ne plus avoir l'image de Ron flotter sous ses yeux ...

En se réveillant ce matin là Hermione avait clairement et irrémédiablement la gueule de bois. Oui, encore. D'autres personnes ayant perdue un être cher essaierait de combler leur chagrin en faisant le bien autour d'eux, ou alors en faisant des dons à des œures de charité. Hermione Granger quant à elle buvait . Eh oui les personnes faibles, comme elle aimait se qualifier, noyaient leur chagrin dans l'alcool. Donc ce matin là comme bien de nombreux matins, elle essayait tant bien que mal de s'extirper de son lit de camp, histoire de ne pas y passer sa journée. Elle entreprit donc de filer sous sa douche de fortune.

Cependant en sortant de sa douche elle entendit un bruit alarmant. Elle se saisit de sa baguette en un geste vif et se dirigea vers la source de ce bruit. Ce qu'elle vit acheva de la figer sur place. Devant elle une jeune femme étendue à terre gisant dans son propre sang. Son cerveau comme paralysé pendant plusieurs secondes l'empêcha ne serait-ce que de réfléchir ou d'agir. Ses capacités retrouvées elle se dirigea en courant vers la jeune fille et s'agenouilla devant elle, essayant de la ranimer tant bien que mal. Elle retrourna la jeune femme sur le dos pour voir l'origine de tout ce sang. Et là, devant ses yeux un ventre prohéminent. « Par Merlin elle est enceinte ! » Pensa t-elle.

'' Parkinson tu m'entends ? Réveille-toi s'il te plaît ! Paniqua la Gryffondor. Si tu m'entends serres ma main ! Elle sentit une faible pression sur sa main. Bon maintenant essaye d'ouvrir les yeux, ouvres les yeux Pansy !

La jeune fille ouvrit à peine les yeux et murmura :

-Il veulent... le faire... revenir... empêche..les. Puis elle sombra dans le néant.

La jeune essaya de garder la tête froide en faisant fis de ce que l'ex Serpentard venait de lui dire. Elle commença donc à lui prodiguer les premiers soins et la fit léviter vers sa cabane. Après cela elle entreprit de déshabiller la jeune femme afin de la nettoyer de tout ce sang. Une fois cela fait, Hermione décida de vérifier si le bébé de Pansy allait bien, après quelques sorts, elle fut soulagée de constater que le bébé n'avait rien.

Douze jours. Douze jours que Pansy Parkinson avait trouvée Hermione dans sa forêt et douze jours qu'elle ne s'était toujours pas réveillée. Hermione commençait à perdre espoir.

Cependant, contre toute attente alors qu'Hermione revenait de sa douche, elle entra dans sa cabane et vit la jeune fille parfaitement éveillée, la mine inquiète.

''Granger ?! Mais bordel qu'est ce tu fous là ? Demanda la jeune femme.

-Bonjour à toi aussi suis un peu chez moi donc. Je vois que tu vas mieux.

-Comment par Merlin suis-je arrivée ici?! Mais attend voir ! Tu-n'es-pas-morte toi aussi quand même ? Demanda t-elle horrifiée

-Euh... Je suis aussi vivante qu'on peut l'être. Attend tu ne te souviens de rien ? Demanda la Gryffondor en fronçant les sourcils.

-Non... Que s'est t-il passé ? Je me souviens de l'attaque du QG et puis plus rien. Oh par Merlin ! Les autres?! Où sont-ils ? Est ce qu'ils vont bien ? S'il te plaît Granger ne me dis pas que je suis la seule à m'en être sortie !

-Mais enfin reprends tes esprits et explique moi depuis le début Parkinson !

-Donne moi à boire avant s'il te plait, j'ai l'impression d'avoir le désert du Sahara à la place de la gorge.

Hermione lui tendit une verre d'eau ainsi qu'un croissant.

-Raconte. Lui intima la jeune fille.

-Doucement Granger. Très bien. Nous étions au Qg ce jour là et …

-Qui ça ''nous'' ?

-J'y viens. Répliqua t-elle froidement. Nous étions donc au QG de l'Ordre car Dumbledore nous avait convoqués pour une information de la plus haute importance a t-il dit. Il y avait Harry, Gin', Molly, Arthur, Bill, Fleur, Percy, les jumeaux, Kingsley Shackelbot,Rogue, Remus, Tonks et Fol-Oeil. Nous attendions donc Dumbledore pour entendre ce qu'il avait à nous dire. Mais malheureusement à peine était-il arrivé qu'une explosion a rententit. Tu sais que c'est Harry le Gardien du Secret donc seul les membres de l'Ordre connaissait le Square Grimmaurd. J'ignore qui nous a trahis mais je le ferait pendre par les couilles si je le retrouve !

-Tu ne sais pas qui vous a attaqués ?Demanda Hermione encore secouée par le récit de l'ex Serpentard.

-Je suis certaine que sont les partisons du Seigeur des Ténèbres. Il en subsiste encore malheureusement. Vraiment tarés ses abrutis c'est moi qui te le dit !

-Depuis quand fais-tu partis de l'Ordre ?

-J'y suis entrée en même temps que Drago. C'est lui qui m'as convaincue que nous faisions le bon choix. J'avais très peur au début. Quand Tu-Sais-Qui est revenu, je savais qu'il ne nous laisserait pas tranquilles Drago, Blaise, Théo et moi. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'il en viendrait à menacer nos familles mais surtout celle de Drago si nous ne rejoignions pas ses rangs de détraqués. Drago n'a pas eu le choix tu sais, il a voulu protéger sa famille en se joignant à lui. Et quand il a eu pour mission de tuer le Professeur Dumbledore et qu'il a échoué, Dumbledore lui a dit que d'autres solutions existaient. Bien sûr ce vieux fou avait très bien comprit que Drago n'adhérait pas du tout aux idées de cette Face-de-serpent. Donc il a proposé de travailler pour le compte de l'Ordre du Phénix, sous couverture bien entendu.

Elle se tut un moment les larmes aux yeux. Puis reprit la parole :

-Tu sais que Drago et Harry n'arrêtent pas de parler de toi ? Ils n'arrêtent pas de dire que la perte de Ron t'as secouée plus que tu ne veux l'avouer. Ils n'attendent que ton retour.

-Je ne veux pas en parler. Répondit-elle d'un ton ferme .

-Je le sais. Écoute Granger je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si je venais à perdre Blaise un jour, je sais juste qu'il ne voudrait pas que je me laisse aller de la sorte. J'ai vu tout les cadavres de bouteilles d'alcool. Dit-elle d'une voix douce.

-Je ne t'ai jamais aimée Pansy Parkinson mais je souhaite que tu n'ais jamais à connaître cette perte. Dit-elle se relevant prête à sortir, voulant couper court à la cconversation.

-Tu devrais arrêter Granger. Regardes-toi tu dépéris ! Tu me fais vraiment de la peine ma chère...

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié Parkinson ! Maintenant j'aimerais que tu partes au plus vite si tu es remise sur pieds. Je ne suis pas une nounou pour femme enceintes moi.

-Oui tu veux que je parte pour que tu puisses retourner tranquille à ta vie d'alcoolique en herbe c'est cela ? Comment peux-tu faire cela ?! Ressaisis toi par le slip de Merlin ! Tu es Hermione Granger la plus brillante sorcière de notre génération! Tu as vainqu l'autre Face-de-serpent et tu ne peux pas venir à bout de ton chagrin ! Non je ne m'en irait pas d'ici temps que tu n'auras pas repris du poil de la bête, et du poids par la même occasion, tu ferais peur à La Camarade elle-même !

Elle tenta de se relever difficilement et d'un coup de baguette fit disparaître toutes les bouteilles d'alcools. Elle se retourna vers Hermione qui restait hébétée par le comportement de la jeune fille et lui dit d'un ton digne de Dolorés Ombrage :

-Voilà une bonne chose de faite très chère !

Cela fait elle entreprit de nettoyer la cabane de la jeune fille qui paraissait en piètre état.

Hermione leva les bras aux ciel en signe d'impuissance. Cette fille allait à coups sûr la faire sortir de ses gonds.

Quand la nuit tomba, Hermione désespérait de ne pas voir la Serpenatrd partir comme elle le lui avait ordonné. Il lui semblait cependant que la jeune ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Cependant, au fil du temps, la jeune Gryffondor se surprit à apprécier la compagnie de Pansy. Elle qui pensait que cette fille était dôtée d'une huître à la place du cerveau, dut admettre que la jeune fille était bien plus intelligente qu'elle ne laissait paraître à Poudlard.

Ainsi plusieurs jours passèrent et le jeunes femmes apprirent donc à cohabiter, à se connaître et même à s'apprécier.

Cependant Pansy était toujours inquiète de ne pas avoir de nouvelles des membres de l'Ordre. Ainsi un jour elle décida de retrouner au Square Grimmaurd voir si le QG était toujours là. Hermione elle ne le voyait pas de cet œil là :

''Mais enfin Pansy tu es enceinte jusqu'aux yeux ! Tu pourrais accoucher d'une minute à l'autre !

-Je le sais bien ! Mais je ne peux pas rester dans l'ignorance ainsi ! Si tu as peur pour le bébé et moi, tu n'as qu'à venir avec moi !

-Venir avec toi ? Répéta-t-elle bêtement.

-Oui venir avec moi. Si tout le monde va bien tu pourras revenir ici à ta vie et moi je retournerai auprès de mon mari et de mes amis.

-Tes amis ? Il fut un temps où ils étaient aussi les miens, dit-elle nostalgique.

-Ils le sont toujours Hermione... C'est toi qui a décidé de partir du jour au lendemain sans laisser le moinde mot ni la moindre expliquation ! Drago m'as dis ce qu'il c'était passé à Sainte-Mangouste et ici. C'est d'ailleurs comme ça que je t'ai trouvée. Non je suis la seule au courant, la coupa-t-elle alors qu'elle voulait prendre la parole, même Blaise ne le sait pas, Drago m'a fait promettre de ne rien dire à qui que ce soit.

-Pourquoi Malefoy a changé à ce point ?

-Il a toujours été comme ça, tu comprends, avec sa couverture, il ne devait pas eveiller les soupçons. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres sondait l'esprit de quelqu'un de Poudlard et qu'il voyait qu'il était gentil, voire tolérant avec, excuse moi du terme, une ''Sang-de-Bourbe'' cela aurait parut plus que suspect. Tu ne le connais pas comme je le connais Hermione, c'est le garçon le plus gentil que je conaisse, après Blaise bien sûr ! Gloussa t-elle.

''Malefoy, gentil ? C'est le monde à l'envers. Quoique pas tellement Hermione, tu t'es lié d'amitié avec une Serpentard que tu pensais détester'' Pensa t-elle.

Elle prit aors une décision qu'elle pensait sûremet regretter plus tard.

''Très bien Pansy, nous irons au Square Grimmaurd demain. Dit-elle d'une voix lasse.

-QUOI ?! Oh merci, merci, merci Mione!

-Mione ?Fit celle-ci en haussant un sourcil,mi-amusée, mi-intriguée.

-Euh...Désolée.. J'entends ton surnom à longueur de journée au QG, alors... Tu comprends ?

-Bien sûr, rit-elle, tout de même flattée. Bon vas te reposer maintenant. Ce bébé t'épuises plus que tu ne le penses !

-Oui maman ! Fit Pansy boudeuse.

Quelques heures plus tard alors que la jeune maman dormait, Hermione la regardait dans son sommeil et se disait que les choses avait vraiment beaucoup changées. D'abord sa nouvelle amitié avec la Serpenatrd, Drago Malefoy qui avait complètement changé de personnalité et les récents évènements concernant le restant des partisans du Mage Noir.

Elle se mit à penser à ses années Poudlard. L'insouciance dans laquelle le Trio d'Or vivait, se préoccupant des devoirs de potion à rendre au Professeur Rogue, à la tenue qu'ils porteraient pour le Bal. Ils étaient loin de penser qu'un psychopathe à la tête de cadavre voudrait imposer ses idées saugrenues sur la valeure du Sang Pur, alors que lui-même était un Sang-mêlé. Ils avaient perdu de leur insouciance et de leur innocence bien trop tôt. Ils avaient atteint l'âge adulte bien avant leurs camarades.

Sans s'en rendre compte, une larme roula le long de la peau albâtre de la jeune femme. Une seule et unique larme. Elle avait tellement pleuré la mort de Ron, qu'elle avait l'impression de ne plus avoir de liquide lacrymale. Comme si son corps était totalement assèché.

En entendant un gémissement de la part de la jeune maman endormie, elle alla doucement à son chevet. Elle constata avec effroi que la jeune fille avait de la fièvre. Elle passa délicatement une main sur les cheveux de la jeune femme en lui murmurant des mots réconfortants. Malgré elle Hermione avait développé une réelle ampathie pour la Serpentard. Elle s'occupa de la jeune maman la majeure partie dela nuit en alternant entre mots de réconforts et gants de toilettes froid sur son front. Au bout d'un long moment voyant que la température de la jeune femme baissait de plus en plus, elle décida de s'allonger près d'elle à même le sol et faire un petit somme.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se leva dès l'aube, réveillée par le gazouillement des oiseaux de la vaste forêt. Elle se rendit donc la kitchenette pour préparer le petit déjeuner de la jeune maman. Elle avait remarqué l'appétit gargantuesque de Pansy, quoi de plus normal pour une femme enceinte. Elle se saisit d'une tasse de café fumant et d'une cigarette et se dirigea dehors à pas de loups afin de ne pas réveiller son amie. Une fois dehors elle s'assit sur un tronc d'arbre et se délecta du breuvage fumant ainsi que de sa cigarette. Elle se dit que finalement son amie avait raison et que la vie solitaire lui était de plus en plus insoutenable. Elle avait besoin de mouvement, de joie de vivre, de rires, de disputes, peu importe mais du mouvement.

Elle vit du coin de l'œil la jeune fille se lever, s'étirer et sans plus de cérémonie engloutir le petit déjeuner sur la table.

Elle appela son amie la bouche encore pleine :

''Mione ?

-Oui Pansy ? J'arrive !'' Mais avant d'avoir eu le temps de finir sa cigarette elle vit une tornade brune se planter devant elle en la pointant du doigt :

''Par tout les caleçons de Merlin et de Morgane ! Hermione Granger FUME ?! Bah ça alors ! Si un jour j'avais pensé vivre assez longtemps pour voir ça de mes propres yeux!Dit-elle les yeux aussi ronds que des soucoupes.

-Cesse de hurler comme une pucelle en chaleur Pansy ! Ce n'est pas une tare non plus ! Je ne suis pas nonne que je sache !

-Bordel de bordel de merde alors ! Putain de merde !

-PANSY PARKINSON ! Qu'est ce que c'est que ce language ?! Ce n'est pas digne d'un grande dame Sang Pur ! Dit-elle ironiquement.

-Je vais aller prendre une douche pour me ré -elle en l'ignorant. C'est sûrement cela hein ? Je ne suis pas encore réveillée et je ne viens pas de voir Hermione Granger fumer une putain de clope ! Dis moi ? Ce n'est qu'une cigarette rassures moi ?

La jeune Gryffondor éclata de rire face à la remarque de son amie.

-Oui je te rassure Pansy ! Va te préparer pour que nous puissions partir au QG.

Une fois les deux jeunes femmes prêtes elles transplanèrent dans une ruelle non loin du Square Grimmaurd.

Les deux jeunes femmes arrivèrent aussitôt devant le 12 Square Grimmaurd. Hermione appréhendait la rencontre avec ses ''amis''. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la manière de les aborder. Devait-elle faire comme si de rien n'était ? Ou simplement rester en retrait ? Pansy quant à elle jubilait littéralement. Elles prononcèrent donc le lieu soumis au sortilège de Fidelitas et la vieille maison apparut enfin. Elles passèrent la porte du QG. Le lieu était très sombre, il ne donnait aucune envie d'y pénétrer. Avant qu'elles ne puissent réagir une ombre leur fonça dessus. Effrayée Hermione se saisit de sa baguette et la pointa vers l'inconnu.

''Pansy ! Par tout les esprits tu es saine et sauve ! Je n'y croyais plus !

-B-Blaise ?! Oh par Merlin Blaise tu m'as tellement manquée ! Répliqua Pansy en se jetant dans ses bras en pleurs. Tu n'as rien ? Tu n'es pas blessé ? Où sont les autres ? Tout le monde va bien ? Que s'est-il passé ?

-Calme, calme Pansy. Respire ma princesse ! Tout va bien. Je vais bien. Tout le monde va bien ne t'en fais pas ! Enfin à part Georges qui a perdu une oreille... Répondit-il. Hey, salut Granger. Dit-il comme s'il venait de remarquer sa présence.

-Oh par tout les caleçons de Morgane ! Tout va bien … Haleta-elle. Oh non. Oh non, non, non, pas ça! Elle pointa son ventre du doigt d'un sévère et cria dessus, c'est pas l'heure !

-Chérie? P-Pourquoi tu fais pipi sur le plancher ?

-Oh là là là ! Quel mal de chien ! Je fais pas pipi espèce de troll des montagnes ! Je vais accoucher ! Ton satanée fils s'est décidé à sortir bien avant l'heure !

Blaise qui, malgré sa peau noire, devient pâle.

-D'accord. Restons calme. On va t'emmener à Sainte-Mangouste. Granger tu viens.

-Q-Quoi ? Mais... Bégaya-t-elle.

-Ce n'était pas une question. Bouge toi ! S'emporta Blaise.

Ils se retrouvèrent donc devant l'entrée de l'hôpital. Quand ils déboulèrent dans le hall, Pansy les deux mains serrant son énorme ventre, Blaise complètement paniqué et Hermione... Et bien Hermione ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait là.

-Dêpechez vous ! Ma femme va accoucher ! Un médicomage vite !

-Bonjour je suis le médicomage Johnson..

-On s'en fou royalement de savoir qui vous êtes ! Dêpechez vous de l'emmener et de lui donner une potion anti-douleur !

-T-Très bien suivez moi ! Bégaya le médicomage visiblement très surpris.

Ils arrivèrent en salle d'accouchement et pendant que la pauvre Pansy hurlait à la mort ''qu'on vienne lui enlever se sale parasite de son corps de déesse'', Blaise s'évanouit.

-Hermione s'il te plaît, ta main ! J'ai besoin de toi !

-Mais, mais Pansy je ne suis pas vraiment la mieux placée pour cela ! Répondit une Hermione très surprise.

-Si tu l'es !

-D'accord. Allons y alors !

-A trois vous allez pousser Mrs Zabini . Un. Deux. Trois !

-Vas y Pansy tu peux le faire ! Pousse !

Ainsi l'accouchement de Pansy dura près de trois heures, qui semblèrent interminables. Lorsque la jeune femme s'était endormi de fatigue. Les infirmières lavèrent le petit Aaron et l'amenèrent à sa mère ainsi que son père, qui jubilait de joie.

-Et voici votre petite merveille!Fit l'infirmière en entrant dans la chambre.

-Oh par Merlin qu'il est beau ! On voit de qui il tient ça !

-De moi évidemment ! Tu peux le dire que je suis un Dieu vivant ma chérie. Dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

-Cesse de dire âneries Blaise Zabini ! Et viens voir un peu ce petit trésor. Minauda-t-elle.

-C'est vrai qu'il est beau mon fils !

-Tu oublies qui a fait tout le travail sale ingrat ! Gronda-t-elle.

-Calme toi ma puce je plaisantais ! Dit-il les mains en l'air comme signe qu'il se soumettait.

-Je préfère ! Hermione ! Que fais -tu das ce coin toute seule ?! Viens voir à quoi ressemble mon fils. Dit-elle fière.

-Euh... Je ne veux pas vous déranger, faites comme si j'étais pas là...

-Hermione Jean Granger, ramène ton cul ici !

-D'accord, céda t-elle.

Elle s'approcha du berceau du nouveau né et fut émeveillée de sa beauté. Elle fronça les sourcils car elle vit quelque chose qui avait échappé aux parents. Les yeux du petit Aaron. Ils n'étaient pas du tout communs. Il fallait même dire que c'était la première fois qu'Hermione en voyait de tels. Ses yeux semblaient avoir une sorte de pouvoir sur quiconque croisait son regard .Ses yeux étincellaient d'un rouge vif. Il lui semblait se rappeler de quelque chose, mais elle n'arrivait pas à savoir bribes d'images défilèrent devant ses yeux. La jeune femme paniqua ne sachant pa d'où pouvaient provenir ses flashs.''Mais oui, la prophétie..'' pensa t-elle. Comment cela se pouvait-il ? Elle se tourna vers Pansy et Blaise pour voir si eux aussi avaient remarqué cela mais il semblait que non car ils se chamaillaient tels deux enfants. Elle reposa son regard sur le bébé et vit que ses yeux étaient redevenus d'un vert tout à fait normal. Un doute s'insinua en elle, pourtant elle était certaine de ce qu'elle avait vu ! Elle essaya de se donner contenance et leva les yeux du berceau pour se tourner vers les jeunes parents.

-Bon et bien je vais vous laisser en famille. Contente de t'avoir revu Zabini. Prend bien soin de toi Pansy.

-Attend, attend un peu ! Où a tu l'intention d'aller comme ça ?

-Je rentre chez moi c'est tout.

-Je ne crois pas très chère. Tu vas rester ici. Avec mon bébé et moi, il faut bien qu'il apprenne à connaître sa marraine ce petit, tu ne crois pas mon amour?Dit-elle avec dédain et se tournant vers son mari.

-Je suis à cent pour cent d'accord avec toi bébé !

-Questcequec'estc'tehistoire ?! Marraine ? Tu n'es pas sérieuse Pansy ? Mais on se connait depuis cinq minutes à peine ! Cria-t-elle sa voix montant dans les aigus.

-Mais si voyons. Et puis tu ne peux pas refuser, j'ai une dette de sorcier envers toi. Alors dis toi juste que c'est ma manière à moi de te remercier. Lui dit-elle en faisant en clin d'oeil. Même Blaise n'a rien pu dire.

-Non pas que ça me gêne ! Dit l'intéressée.

-Tu es folle. Irrémédiablement cinglée Pansy Parkinson. Néanmoins cela me fait réellement plaisir. Dit-elle en se radoucissant.

-Et bien voilà ! Chacun y trouve son compte ! Bon où est passée cette imbécile d'infirmière ? J'ai faim moi !

Hermione qui était retournée dans son coin, pouffa discrètement. Ce qui lui valu néanmoins un regard noir de son amie.

Trois jours passèrent depuis la naissance du petit Aaron et Pansy, Hermione ainsi que Aaron quittèrent donc Sainte-Mangouste, au plus grand dam d'Hermione qui elle n'avait aucune envie de revoir tout ce petit monde.

Ils trasplanèrent donc tous devant le 12 Square Grimmaurd. Pansy qui avait remarqué Hermione qui se tenait en retrait, encore une fois, s'approcha d'elle pour a rassurer.

''Ne t'en fais pas Hermy, ça va aller, ils ont tous très envie de te revoir, personne ne te jugera.

-Si tu le dis... Répondit la jeune femme.'' Plus pour se convaincre elle-même.

Et ils pénètrèrent dans la maison ayant appartenu autrefois à la famille Black.

Hermione essaya de se fondre dans le décor pour ne pas qu'on puisse la remarquer. Quand elle entendit la voix de Molly Weasley, son cœur fit un bond en avant dans sa poitrine.

''Pansy mon petit ! Tu as l'air en forme, où est-il ? Je-veux-le-voir ! Fit Mrs Weasley toute guillerette.

-Il est là Mrs Weasley. Blaise apporte moi mon petit trésor.

Elle le mis dans les bras de Molly avec douceur, celle ci avait les larmes aux yeux.

-Par Merlin quelle merveille cet enfant ! On dirait bien qu'il a de grands pouvoirs de séduction ce petit ! Combien pèse t... La matriarche se tut au moment où ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux d'Hermione. Par tout les Mages... Hermione ? Est-ce que c'est bien toi mon enfant ? Elle se précipita vers l'ancienne Gryffondor pour l'étreindre.

-Mrs Weasley. Vous avez l'air en forme. Je suis heureuse de vous revoir. Dit-elle d'une voix dénué d'émotions.

-Oh bon sang ! Mais où était-tu passé pendant tout ce temps ?! Pas une seule nouvelle ! Tu nous a fichus une sacré peur bleue !

-Je suis désolée Mrs Weasley. J'étais... mmh.. Occupée. Dit-elle toujours d'une voix neutre.

-Bon. Allez venez vous autres ! Allons rejoindre les autres dans la salle à manger nous nous appretions à passer à table.

Les nouveaux arrivant se dirigèrent vers ladite salle à manger et le brouhaha qui s'en dégageait mettait Hermione très mal à l'aise. Une fois celle-ci, toujours en retrait, arrivée presque devant la porte elle s'arrêta pour se retenir afin de ne pas pleurer. Elle ne devait pas pleurer. Le brouhaha se faisait de plus en plus entendre, cependant lorsqu'Hermione passa le seuil de la porte un lourd silence se fit dans la salle à manger. Beaucoup n'osaient la regarder directement et d'autres étaient bouches-bées. Mrs Weasley se racla la gorge pour enlever la gêne que causait la soudaine apparition.

''Bon. Et bien je suis sûr qu'Hermione devait s'attendre à mieux comme accueil et je dois avouer que moi encore plus...''

Soudain Ginny se leva et se jeta sur l'ancienne Gryffondor, celle-ci en eut le souffle coupé. Elle avait les bras ballant le long de son corps, ne sachant que faire. Elle eut néanmoins le bon sens de passer ses bras autour de la jeune tornade l'entendit soudain sangloter.

''Ginny calme toi voyons, pourquoi pleures-tu ? S'enquit la jeune femme.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué soeurette ! J'ai eu si peur pour toi, si tu savais !

-Je suis là, tout va bien.

-Oui, dis, tu ne vas pas t'en aller hein ? Demanda t-elle au bord d'une nouvelle crise de larme.

-Euh je ne crois pas non …

-Excuses moi, j'ai mis de la morve sur ton t-shirt... Chuchota-t-elle.''

Cependant ce qu'elle pensait faire passer inaperçus fut entendu par tout les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix qui éclata de rire comme un seul homme. Cette réplique de la jeune fille eut le don de détendre tout le monde. Et chacun des membres présent se leva pour étreindre l'ex Gryffondor.

''Ravis de te revoir parmis nous Hermione. Dit Remus Lupin.

-On te croyait morte ! Répliquèrent les jumeaux Weasley de bonne humeur.

-Hermione Granger, enfin l'Ordre du Phénix à son complet. Dit Kingsley Shacklebot d'une voix sereine.

-Merci Monsieur le Ministre. Répondit une Hermione gênée d'une telle attention.

Quand ce fut au tour de Drago Malefoy de s'approcher de la jeune femme, le souvenir de sa dernière beuverie lui revint en mémoire. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand celui-ci vint l'enlaçer.

-Content de te revoir en bonne santé Hermione. Dit-il d'une voix douce.

Il se pencha vers elle et lui chuchota:

-Ne t'en fais pas pour notre petit secret, seule Pansy est au courant.

Elle se recula car sa proximité avec l'ancien Serpentard la mettait mal à l'aise.

-Merci Malefoy, dit-elle reconnaisante.

-Miss Granger quel déplaisir de vous voir. Je ois que vous n'avez toujours pas trouvé de solution pour ces...mh.. Cheveux ? Répliqua Severus Rogue de sa voix trainante.

-Laisse la un peut tranquille Servilus, dit le Professeur Lupin.

Quand il ne resta qu'une seule personne à ne pas être venue la saluer elle se tourna vers _lui _et lorsqu'elle croisa son regard elle sortit en trombe de la pièce et alla se réfugier dans la cuisine. Elle pensait être seule mais ce fut sans compter sur sa merveilleuse nouvelle amie Pansy qui la suivit telle son ombre.

''Hermione, va le saluer.

-Non, répondit-elle d'une voix ferme.

Pansy se massa les tempes d'un air las.

-Écoute je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous, mais ça ne peut pas être si grave, non ? Quoiqu'il ait pu se passer, va de l'avant, oublie votre querelle. Les temps sont durs et une amitié telle que la vôtre n'a plus de prix.

-Il n'y a aucune amitié entre ce...ce... ce type et moi, vu ? Ne me dit plus ce que je dois faire Pansy.

-Tu penses que je vais te laisser t'en tirer comme ça ? Tu es une tête de mule, certes, mais tu ne me connais pas encore assez bien on dirait. Je ne lâcherais pas l'affaire temps que ce ne sera pas réglé, vu ? Dit-elle d'un sourire carnassier.

-Si tu le dis. Je vais y retourner par égard pour Mr et Mrs Weasley et les autres mais je lui n'adresserait aucun mot, nous sommes d'accord Pansy Parkinson ?

d'abord c'est Zabini très chère ! Dit la jeune maman boudeuse.

Elle retournèrent dans la salle à manger et Hermione remercia intérieuremet les personnes présentes pour n'avoir fait aucune remarque quand à sa ''rencontre'' avec son ex meilleur ami.

Les nouveaux arrivants s'installèrent donc pour déguster le délicieux repas que Molly avait préparé. Hermione eut l'impression que cela faisait une éternité qu'elle n'avait pas aussi bien mangé.

A la fin du repas Hermione se dirigea vers la bibliothèque des Weasley pour faire des recherches sur la prophétie qui lui était apparu lors de la naissance du petit Aaron. Elle trouva donc le recueil de prophéties qu'elle recherchait et s'isola afin de se plonger dans le livre.

Elle parcouru ls premières prophéties sans succés, mais au bout de quelques pages son atatention fut attirée. Elle la relut , mais ce qui lui semblait assez étrange c'était qu'elle était sûre de ne l'avoir jamais lue, elle la connaissait oui, mais ne l'avait jamais vue des ses porpres yeux. La porphétie était très explicite.

'' Dans le mois de novembre un serpent de blanc et de noir naîtra.

Sa deuxième mère le protéger elle devra.

Dans son berceau des puissants pouvoirs il acquierera.

Détruire le seconde Mage Noir il devra.

Pour l'aider dans sa quête sa deuxième mère sera là.

Car sa vie ne sert qu'à cela.''

Hermione se leva du canapé en panique. Il fallait qu'elle parle de suite à Pansy et Blaise. Elle se dirigea donc lentement vers la cuisine où ils étaient attablés buvant leur café. Pansy fut la première à remarquer la pâleur de son amie. Elle se précipita vers elle en paique :

''Hermione chérie que se passe t-il ? Tu es blessée ? Tu es malade ?

-Il faut que je vous parle à tout les deux, dit-elle en les regardant chacun leur tour.

-Que se passe t-il Granger ? S'alarma Blaise.

-Suivez moi.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque où la jeune femme était installée et elle leur tendit le livre à la page ouverte. Ils se mirent donc à la lire la prophétie pendant qu'Hermione esayait de chercher un autre sens. Elle espérait en fait qu'il y ait un autre sens.

-Pourquoi tu nous montre ça ? Dit Blaise.

-C'est moi. Et c'est lui.

-Hermione soit plus clair s'il te plait je sais que tu n'es pas seule dans ta tête mais éclaire nous, rit Pansy.

-La prophétie parle de moi. Et d'Aaron. Je suis sa ''deuxième mère'', vous compenez ? Je dois le protéger pour qu'il accomplisse sa quête où je ne sais quoi .

Pansy se laissa tomber dans le canapé et mit une devant sa bouche, les yeux écarquillés.

-Tu es sûre de toi Hermione ? Je veux dire ce n'est pas forcément notre bébé, n'est ce pas ?

-Si Pansy c'est lui j'en suis sûre. A l'hôpital quand je l'ai vu la première fois, j'ai vu qu'il avait les yeux d'un rouge vif, je n'ai pas voulu vous alarmer, mais j'ai entendu la prophétie dans ma tête , j'étais dans une sorte de transe. Je suis certaine de moi. Répondit Hermione d'une voix tout à fait calme.

-Par Merlin, il manquait plus que ça ! Et quelle est sa quête ?

-''Détruire le Second Mage Noir il devra.''

-Voldemort est mort. Qui est ce Second Mage Noir alors ?

-Et bien en fait … Ce que je dois vous dire ne doit pas sortir d'ici, en aucun cas comprit ?

-Oui, oui ! Dirent-ils en même temps.

-Très bien. Depuis plusieurs mois déjà je prend en filature des fidèles partisans de Voldemort et un jour alors que j'étais cachée j'ai entendu l'un dire qu'ils devaient perpétrer la mission du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il veulent donc élir un nouveau Mage Noir afin que le travail de Voldemort n'ait pas été vain. Il se trouve qu'il y a un cadidat idéal au poste vacant,fit-elle ironique. Je ne sais pas son nom par contre.

-Mais attend un peu ! Il faut le dire aux autres !

-Non hors de question ! J'ai trouvée ses informations seule sans l'aide de personne, compris ? Alors vous ne direz rien du tout !

-Calme toi Hermione. On ne dira rien dans ce cas.

-Merci. Répondit-elle en se radoucissant.

-Allez venez les filles on va se faire une partie d'échec Blaise dans l'espoir d'alléger l'atmosphère.

Il se dirigèrent tous vers le salon où l'ambiance était des plus joyeuses.


	4. Chapter III

Après la soirée mouvementée, Hermione allongée dans son lit, se disait que malgré ses craintes les retrouvailles avec ses amis c'étaient bien passées. Certes elle n'avait pas adressée un seul mot à son ex meilleur ami, malgré cela le jeune homme s'était tenu en retrait mais n'avait cependant cessé de la regarder. Plus d'une fois elle avait voulu se lever et lui dire sa façon de penser pour qu'il cesse de la dévisager ainsi. Mais elle avait lutté contre cette folle impulsion toute la soirée. Au bout d'un moment l'envie de boire une bouteille se fit ressentir. Elle se saisit de sa baguette et prononça la formule.

''_Accio_ bouteille de Whsiky Pur de Feu''.

Elle savait que c'était quelque chose de mal mais ne pouvait cependant pas s'en empêcher. ''Si les autres me voyait, quelle honte se serait.'' Elle se fit cependant la promesse solennelle d'arrêter dès le lendemain. ''Oui une dernière fois ne peut pas me tuer, non ?''

Au bout de plusieurs heures à se retourner dans son lit essayant de trouver sommeil, elle se leva finalement car elle n'arrivait décidément pas à dormir. Elle descendit dans la cuisine, tenant à peine sur ses jambes, complètement ivre, pour se préparer une tasse de thé. Elle espérait ne croiser personne et en fut heureuse quand elle arriva finalement dans la cuisine vide. Après s'être préparé sa tasse de thé, elle s'installa sur la chaise avec une cigarette à la main. Elle était tellement plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle n'entendit pas le nouvel arrivant se faufiler derrière elle.

''Alors Hermione ? Non seulement tu bois mais en plus tu fumes. Tut tut tut ce n'est pas bien du tout ça. Dit le nouvel arrivant en faisant sursauter la jeune fille.

-Espèce de triple buse Malefoy! Tu m'as fichu une peur bleue !

-Désolé je pensais que tu m'avais entendu. Répondit celui-ci en prenant place à côté de la jeune femme.

-Comme tu l'as vu, pas du tout. Que fais-tu là ?

-La même chose que toi je suppose. Je n'arrive pas à trouver sommeil... Il me manque une présence féminine à mes côtés, dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil .

-Non mais ça va pas bien la tête hein ! Tu ne penses qu'à ça ma parole !

-Rho ça va Madame-la-Sainte-Nitouche, dit-il sarcastique.

-Oui si tu le dis, fit-elle évasive.

-Ouh là ! Je t'ai connue avec plus de répondant. Que se passe t-il ?

-Cela ne te regarde en aucun cas Malefoy. Répondit-elle durement.

-Si.

-Non je ne crois pas non.

-Si dans la mesure où je suis ton médicoamge cela me regarde.

-Mon médicomage dis-tu ? Laisse moi rire. Bon ce n'est pas que tu m'ennuie mais... En fait si, tu me fais chier, alors laisse moi tranquille.

-Et bien dis donc quel langage Miss Granger ! Bon maintenant parlons peu, parlons bien. As-tu une idée de ce que tu voudrais faire ?

-Comment ça ? Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre.

-Je veux dire par là est-ce que tu comptes rester ici déjà ? Que comptes-tu faire pour trouver un travail ?

-Je n'ai pas de putain de compte à te rendre bordel de merde. Grogna-elle.

-Arrête d'être aussi grossière, de tels obscénités qui sortent de ta si jolie bouche cela ne te va vraiment guère. Lui chuchota-t-il en se penchant vers elle

-Je t'emmerde ma bouche aussi par la même occasion. Dis au fait, tu ne sais pas où sont les réserves d'alcool ici ? Chuchota-t-elle.

-Oui je le sais.

-Mais encore ?

-Je ne vais certainement pas le dire. Répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Très bien. J'ai pas besoin de toi de toute façon. Je vais me faire couler un bain.

-Tu veux que je vienne te savonner le dos chérie ?

-Dans tes rêves la fouine ! Répliqua t-elle en faisant un geste grossier de la main.

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain en titubant. Une fois dans le bain d'eau chaude elle se détendit immédiatement. Elle se mit alors à penser aux paroles de l'ancien Serpentard. ''Qu'est ce qu'il est arrogant par Merlin ! Me savonner le dos, non mais !'' Pensa t-elle.

Une fois son bain pris elle essaya de dompter sa crinière, en vain, s'habilla et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque.

Une bonne demie heure plus tard, la maisonnée commençait doucement à se réveiller. Molly se mit d'emblée aux fourneaux pour préparer le gargantuesque petit déjeuner pour tout le monde.

''Bonjour Hermione chérie, tu as bien dormi ? Demanda la matriarche.

-Oui Mrs Weasley, comme un bébé. Merci. Mentit-elle.

-Bien, très bien mon chou. Nous allons passer à table, tu m'as l'air d'être un petit peu pâlichonne tout de même.

-Oui, j'arrive Mrs Weasley. Répondit la jeune femme en refermant son livre.

-Je t'ai déjà dis de m'appeler Molly voyons.

-Euh oui Molly.

-Fred ! Georges ! Réveillez tout le monde, le petit déjeuner est prêt !

-Oui m'man ! Répondirent-ils en choeur.

Molly se tourna vers Hermione l'air soucieuse.

-Que se passe t-il Molly ? Demanda la Gryffondor.

-Oh rien ma chérie... En fait si, j'étais en train de me demander... hum... comment dire...

-Dites moi Molly je ne vais pas me vexer rassurez vous.

-En fait je me demandais ce que tu as fait pendant tout ce temps. Voilà, c'est dit. Soupira-t-elle.

-Oh. Et bien en fait, après la... Euh la bataille, je me suis installée dans une forêt pendant environ deux ans et demi. Suite à cela, j'ai commencé des cours par correspondance. J'ai obtenu un diplôme de Potions, de Médicomagie, de Métamorphose et d'Histoire de la Magie. Cependant je n'ai pas du tout cherché à travailler. Depuis l'obtention de mes diplômes, je suis restée dans ma forêt. Voilà ce que j'ai fait ces derniers temps. Dit-elle en se tortillant les mains.

-Oh. Et bien cela ne m'étonne guère que tu ais obtenu pas moins de quatre diplômes ! Je te reconnais bien là. Hum je voulais te dire quelque chose d'autre aussi...

-Je vous écoute , dit-elle en buvant sa tasse de café.

-En fait voilà, comme tu le sais cela va bientôt faire trois ans que notre Ronald nous a quittés... La gorge de Molly se noua. En fait nous avons coutume de commémorer cette date. Je voulais donc savoir si tu voulais bien nous accompagner ? …

-Je suis désolée Molly, je... je ne savais pas que vous faisiez cela... Je-je ne suis pas sûre d'être prête... Je-j'ai l'impression que cela remonte seulement à hier ce qu'il s'est passé et... Enfin je ne peux pas. Je suis tellement désolée... Déclara la jeune femme les larmes aux yeux.

-Je vois... C'est Harry qui en a eu l'idée en fait... Il pensait que nous ferions plus facilement notre deuil. Cela nous a bien aidés en tout cas, et je suis sûre que cela t'aidera aussi mon petit..

-J-je vais y réfléchir, d'accord ? Répondit Hermione mal-à-l'aise.

-Très bien. Ah vous voilà enfin vous autres ! Vous en avez mis du temps ! Bonjour mes chéris, dit la matriarche en embrassant les jumeaux.

-Bonjour m'man ! Bonjour Hermy ! Dirent les jumeaux en choeur.

-Bonjour les garç va ton oreille Georges ? Répondit la jeune femme en souriant.

-Oh ça va ! Comme un saint ! Maintenant j'ai une oreillole, gloussa-t-il.

-C'est minable Georgie, tout un monde de blagues sur les oreilles s'ouvrait à toi et c'est tout ce que tu trouves ? Répondit la jeune fille avec un sourire en coin.

Peu à peu tout le monde fut autour de la table pour savourer le copieux petit déjeuner dans une ambiance chaleureuse. Cependant lorsque le dernier arrivant s'installa à son tour, l'ambiance se fit plus tendue. Et pour cause Harry venait d'arriver. Hermione se concentra sur sa tasse de café comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus intéressante du monde pour ne pas rencontrer le regard de son ancien meilleur ami. Bientôt la jeune femme ne put tenir dans cette ambiance tendue. Elle s'excusa et se dirigea dans la cuisine afin de fumer une cigarette. Elle n'entendit pas que quelqu'un s'approcha d'elle.

''Bonjour Hermione. Dit le nouvel arrivant. La jeune femme se glaça et ne se retourna pas car elle savait qui était derrière elle.

-Euh... Est ce que je pourrais te parler ? Dit Harry d'une voix tendu.

La Gryffondor ne répondit pas, essayant de garder son sang froid de peur de lui asséner un coup de poing bien placé.

-Ok. Je vois. Tu ne veux pas me parler,alors je vais parler seul dans ce cas. Je ne sais pas combien de fois je devrais te dire que je suis désolé de n'avoir rien pu faire pour Ron. Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte que c'est difficile pour moi aussi, je ne me plains pas, je n'en ai pas le droit. Mais sache que si tu veux me reparler un jour, je suis là, je t'attendrais aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra. Je t'aime Hermione, ne l'oubli jamais... Il s'en alla, laissant la jeune femme planté là. Elle ne s'était pas retournée car à présent des larmes de rage coulaient sur ses joues. Essayant de se calmer comme elle le pouvait elle termina tout son paquet de cigarette, fumant cigarette après cigarette. ''Je t'aime Hermione. Non mais il se fout vraiment de ma gueule ce petit con !''Pensa la jeune femme. D'un geste rageur, elle écrasa sa dernière cigarette dans le cendrier et remonta dans sa chambre. En chemin elle croisa Malefoy qui lui fit un sourire en coin charmeur, que la jeune femme ignora royalement, bien entendu.

Elle se cala dans son lit et se mit à lire sa première édition de l'Histoire de Poudlard, un livre aussi unique que cher. Elle sursauta lorsque une tornade brune ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et lui fonça dessus.

''Mione chérie comment ça va ? Demanda Pansy.

-Bonjour Pans'. Ça va, merci. Répondit-elle.

-Mmh tu ne m'as pas l'air très convaincue, gloussa la jeune maman.

-Si ça va très bien, j'ai mal dormi c'est tout. J-je dirais que j'ai un petit peu forcé sur la bouteille. Rétorqua la jeune femme d'un air gêné.

-Hermione, il faut que tu arrêtes, soupira Pansy.

-Je sais Pans' mais j'ai l'impression que ce sera plus difficile que ce que j'imaginais.

-Je suis là maintenant ! Tu peux compter sur moi chérie ! Dit la jeune femme, déterminée.

-Merci Pansy, mais tu as du pain sur la planche. Et je voulais te demander un petit service...

-Je t'écoute.

-Pourrais-tu ne pas en parler aux autres ? Je veux dire même à Malefoy s'il te plaît.

-Pas de soucis ma chérie. C'est promit !

-Merci beaucoup, heureusement que tu es là...

-Je sais, je suis unique et parfaite, et magnifique, et grâcieuse, et..

-Stop Pansy, tu vas avoir du mal à marcher avec ces chevilles là ! Gloussa Hermione.

-Oui mais tu sais je le vis bien jusque là, rétorqua-t-elle en faisant un clin d'oeil. Bon trêve de plaisanteries ma chère ! Aaron est en bas avec son papa, tu veux venir lui dire bonjour ?

-Oh oui bien sûr ! Allons y !

Elles descendirent jusque dans le salon rejoindre les autres occupants de la maison.

En arrivant Hermione sentit une colère sourde s'emparer d'elle, la vue du petit Aaron dans les bras de son ex meilleur ami la mettait hors d'elle sans qu'elle ne sache réellement pourquoi. En voyant le rictus de haine qui déformait le visage de sa meilleure amie, Harry rendit précipitamment le bébé à son père,de peur de déclencher une catastrophe. L'instant d'après la jeune femme se détendit immédiatement et Harry s'isola dans un coin du salon avec Remus.

''Remus tu as vu la même chose que moi ? Chuchota Le Survivant.

-Oui Harry. Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui a pris ? Je ne comprend pas... Soupira le loup-garou

-Je ne sais pas du tout... C'était vraiment... Bizarre. Rétorqua t-il.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi. Mais dis moi tu as essayé de lui parler seul à seule ? Demanda le professeur.

-Oui, tout à l'heure elle était en train de fumer, j'ai essayé de lui dire combien j'étais désolée pour Ron et que je l'aimais mais elle n'a même pas daigné me regarder pendant que je lui parlais. Je sais que la mort de Ron l'a secouée mais il doit y avoir autre chose j'en suis sûr. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de la laisser surmonter ça toute seule, qu'elle veuille me parler ou pas. Rétorqua le jeune homme déterminé.

-C'est très noble de ta part Harry mais fais attention tout de même.

-Ne t'en fais pas Lunard, c'est ma meilleure amie, je la connais mieux qu'elle ne se connait elle même, répondit celui-ci en faisant un clin d'oeil.

-Si tu le dis... Bon, il nous faut nous préparer pour la réunion de onze heures. Albus va bientôt arriver. ''

Tout le monde s'installa autour de la grande table en attendant l'arrivée des autres membres. Luna et Neville arrivèrent les premiers. En voyant Hermione, Neville se jeta sur la jeune femme pour la prendre dans ses bras, l'air réellement ravi de la revoir. Luna quand à elle, fidèle à elle même et dans les nuages dit à Hermione de sa voix fluette :

''Hermione ! Ce sont les nargolles qui t'ont embrouillée le cerveau et t'ont enlevée ? Elle la prit dans ses bras mais fronça le nez. Tu sens l'alcool Hermione. C'est normal après tout, les nargolles se lavent avec du Whisky Pur Feu. Gloussa la jeune fille.

Hermione devint blême suite à cela et un silence religieux accueillit la déclaration de la Serdaigle.

-Ookkay ! Firent les jumeaux en choeur .

Hermione quand à elle sentit son visage se vider de tout son sang. Les autres arrivants s'installèrent à leur tour après avoir salué tout le monde et ils attendirent l'arrivée de Dumbledore. Celui-ci arriva et la réunion put débuter.

''Bien bonjour à tous. Je vois que chacun s'est remis de ses émotions après la fâcheuse mésaventure de la semaine dernière. Il semblerait que l'on avait raison de supposer qu'il s'agissait de partisans encore fidèles à Lord Voldemort qui nous ont attaqués. Bien nous allons d'abord revoir les filatures et les se stoppa après que ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux d'Hermione. Bonjour Miss Granger, vous avez l'air en forme, dit-il en la regardant par dessus ses lunettes en demi lune.

-Bonjour Professeur .Répondit celle-ci timidement.

-Severus, reprit-il, où en sont les réserves de Polynectar ?

-Elles sont fort bien fournies Professeur. On devait pouvoir tenir au moins pendant une année. Rétorqua le professeur de Potions de sa voix traînante.

-Épargne nous les oreilles de ton horrible voix Severus. Maugréa Fol Oeil.

-Merveilleux. Minerva, y'a t-il des nouvelles de Poudlard ? Des rumeurs, des bruits de couloirs ? Demanda le Professeur en ignorant Maugrey.

-Oui, Albus, il semblerait qu'il y ait une petite minorité à Serpentard qui attend avec im-pa-tience l'arrivée d'un nouveau Lord Noir, mais ce ne sont que des enfants donc je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse d'une réelle menace. Répondit-elle.

-Oh ne vous fiez pas aux apparences Minerva, vous savez comme moi qu'elles sont tellement trompeuses. Dit le Professeur en regardant Hermione.

Celle-ci eut l'impression de passer aux rayons X .

La réunion dura encore environ une heure et chacun retourna vaquer à ses occupations. Le Professeur se dirigea vers Hermione, qui était plongée dans ses pensées, regardant par la fenêtre magique qui donnait sur la rue. Il lança un sortilège d'insonorisation.

-Miss Granger nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de parler depuis votre retour. Comment vous portez vous ? Demanda le vieil homme.

-Oh bien Professeur, merci. Dit-elle évasive.

-Bien. Je voulais vous parler d'une chose ne particulier. Il s'agit en quelque sortes d'une mission particulière.

-Hum je vous écoute Professeur.

-Voilà j'aimerais vous envoyer rencontrer mes chers amis vampires.

-V-vampires ? Vous voulez me tuer ?! Dit-elle en haussant la voix. Elle se tourna vers les autres occupants de la pièce mais personne ne semblait l'avoir entendue. ''Ah oui. Sortilège d'insonorisation suis-je bête ...'' Pensa-t-elle.

-Non je ne veux pas vous tuer rassurez vous. Pouffa-t-il. Ce sont des amis, ils sont, comment dire, végétariens.Rétorqua-t-il les yeux pétillants.

-Végétariens ? Comment ça ? Demanda t-elle.

-Et bien ils ne se nourrissent qu'avec des animaux.

-Ah euh d'accord ça doit être sympa chez eux. Dit-elle ironiquement.

-Oui très dit-il ne saisissant pas l'ironie. Donc je voudrais vous envoyer là-bas pour me récupérer un petit paquet.

-Un petit paquet ? Vous m'envoyez chez des vampires pour récupérer un petit paquet ?

-Oui Miss Granger.

-Okkay. Et je dois partir quand ?

-Demain. J'aimerai également que Mr Malefoy vous accompagne.

-Très bien. Je vais préparer mon sac.

-Oh prenez votre temps. Severus viendra vous ramener le Portoloin à 9 heures. Et il ne faut surtout pas en parler à qui que ce soit. C'est une mission de la plus haute importance Miss Granger.

-Bien Professeur. Je n'en parlerais à personne. Promit-elle. ''

A l'heure du déjeuner il ne restait que peu de personnes, ils passèrent ainsi à table dans une bonne ambiance.

L'après-midi se passa tranquillement pour les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et Hermione se dirigea dans sa chambre pour préparer son sac. L'idée que Malefoy l'accompagne ne l'enchantait guère. ''Dans le meilleur des scénarios il se fera bouffer'' Ricana-t-elle. Au bout d'un moment, alors qu'elle avait presque fini, la jeune femme entendit trois coups portés à la porte.

''Entrez! dit-elle

-Salut Miss Granger, dit le nouvel arrivant tout sourires.

-Malefoy. Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi ? Répondit-elle sarcastique.

-Oh ma chère si tu savais, il y'a tellement de choses que tu pourrais faire, mais je vais juste me contenter de te demander si tu vas bien. Alors, tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

-J'allais bien jusqu'à ton arrivée, oui. Mais bon peut toujours compter sur toi pour me pourrir la vie, n'est ce pas ? Répondit-elle méchamment.

-Ma chère, ce que tu me dis me désole grandement... Rétorqua t-il en portant sa main au cœur d'un geste théâ n'ai nullement l'intention de te pourrir la vie, bien au contraire ! Dit-il fièrement.

-Bon tu as finis ton baratin ? Tu peux dégager maintenant.

-Je vois. Je ne suis pas le bienvenu ici, on dirait, gloussa-t-il.

-C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, crétin.

-Bon, trêve de bavardages. Il faut qu'on parle de la mission. Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre de Dumbledore nous ai mis tout que tout les deux sur cette mission ? Je veux dire, même si je sais que je suis la perfection incarné, pourquoi ne pas avoir mis des personnes plus expérimentés? Lupin, Mcgonagall ou bien Severus par exemple ?

-Je ne sais pas et je m'en fou. On va là bas , on récupère son petit paquet de merde et on revient aussitôt. L'idée de me retrouver en plein milieu d'une bande de vampires affamés ne me plaît pas le moins du monde. Mais je me dis que, peut être, j'aurais de la chance si l'un d'eux te bouffait tout cru. Soupira-t-elle l'air rêveur.

-Charmant. N'empêche c'est moi qui aurait envie de te bouffer toute crue. Pouffa-t-il.

-Oh pitié... Que Merlin me vienne en aide ! Bon maintenant tu dégages de ma chambre. Tout de suite.

-Arrête d'être aussi agressive envers moi Hermione, je t'ai déjà expliqué pourquoi je me comportais ainsi avec vous à Poudlard. Harry l'a compris lui, pourquoi tu n'en ferais pas autant ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

-Ne me compare pas à ce crétin, compris ? Cela n'a rien à voir avec Poudlard ou je ne sais quoi, je ne t'aime pas, ça doit être physique je pense. Faudra t'y faire Malefoy. Bon Il faut que j'aille dormir, je veux être en forme pour demain. Je te conseille d'en faire autant, je veux pouvoir compter sur une aide si ça tourne mal.

-Sympa de voir que je compte à ce point... Dit-il vexé.

-Tu ne compte pas je te l'ai déjà dis. Répondit la jeune fille durement.

Le jeune homme afficha un air blessé sur le visage et sortit de la chambre en trombe.

''Et merde, pensa la jeune fille,manquait plus que ça. Putain...'' Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se détendre, en vain. Elle ne cessait de repenser à l'air blessé de l'ex Serpentard et secoua la tête pour effacer ses pensées. Elle se hâta de finir de prendre son bain, enfila son pyjama et se roula en boule dans son lit. Sentant la tristesse s'emparer d'elle, elle hésitait à se boire une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu. Finalement elle réussi à résister à la tentation et se dit que les autres ne méritaient pas qu'on les vole. Elle sombra bientôt dans un sommeil agité, troublé de cauchemars.

_Un puit sans fond envoyait des échos d'un enfant en pleurs, Hermione se dirigea prudemment vers le puit pour voir de quoi il s'agisseait. En se penchant au dessus du puit, pris sa baguette et prononça un _Lumos_. Elle poussa un cri horrifié en voyant un petit garçon aux yeux rouges qui pleurait. _

_-Tiens bon ! J-je vais te sortir de là ! Comment tu t'appelles ? _

_-Aaron répondit le petit garçon en pleurant._

_-Aaron... Aaron !_

Elle se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur. ''Oh par Merlin ! Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar'' fit-elle soulagée. Elle consulta son réveil et vit avec soulagement qu'elle avait une heure et demie devant elle. Elle fila prendre une douche rapide, s'habilla,se maquilla légèrement et descendit pour prendre son petit déjeuner. En arrivant dans le salon elle vit que seuls Molly et Malefoy étaient réveillés.

-Bonjour Molly. Dit-elle.

-Bonjour Hermione, ça va ? Demanda la matriarche.

-Oui merci.

-Bonjour à toi aussi Hermione, déclara Malefoy.

-Mmmh b'jour. Répondit la jeune fille dans sa tasse de café. Dites Molly ça vous dérange si je fume ici ? J'aime bien fumer en buvant mon café. Demanda la jeune femme en ignorant Drago.

-Ah non pas du tout mais fais juste vite avant que les autres ne descendent. Répondit Molly avec un sourire.

-Merci Molly, répondit-elle en allumant sa cigarette.

-Euh et moi je pue le pâté ? Tu me demandes pas si ça me dérange ? Demanda le Serpentard.

-On s'en fou de toi la fouine. Chuchota-t-elle en lui soufflant sa fumée au visage.

-Bon sang je vais la tuer, grogna-t-il en buvant son café.

-Moi aussi je t'aime la fouine, dit la jeune fille sarcastique.

-Enfin des paroles sensées ! S'exclama le jeune homme en levant les bras au ciel.

-Comme c'est charmant, dit une voix traînante.

-Tiens salut Severus !Tu te joins à nous pour ce copieux petit déjeuner ? Demanda Drago avec son air aristocrate.

-Non merci, j'ai déjà déjeuné, bonjour Molly, Miss Granger.

-Bonjour Severus, répondit Molly.

-Salut Mr Cheveux Gras. Dit Hermione avec un sourire en coin.

-C'est vous qui dites ça Miss WPF ? Rétorqua le Maître des Potions avec un demi sourire.

-Stop. Coupa le Serpentard. J'ai raté un épisode ?

-Si tu savais mon cher Drago, soupira la Gryffondor.

-Bon trêves de plaisanterie jeunes gens, vous êtes prêts ? Le portoloin part dans 10 minutes.

-Oui, oui moi je suis prête. Répondit Hermione en se levant.

-Bien allons y, alors je vais vous donner quelques informations avant de vous lâcher. Vous allez vous rendre dans l'Essex, là bas vous rencontrerez le clan de Jebediah, ne vous fiez pas à son apparence, il est plus vieux que nous trois réunis. Ces vampires sont assez pacifistes sauf si vous les titillez un peu trop, et toi Drago, ne regarde surtout pas les femelles prises, si l'un d'eux voit ça tu pourrais te faire déchiqueter la tête avant d'avoir pu dire ''Quidditch''. Bon vous voilà briefés un minimum. Le Portoloin part dans deux minutes, des questions ?

-Non. Ça promet d'être... Festif. Plaisanta Hermione.''

Le Maître des Potions leur tendit une brosse à cheveux, ils s'en emparèrent bientôt ils sentirent le sol se dérober sous leurs pieds.


	5. Chapter IV

Ils atterrirent brutalement dans une forêt et se relevèrent difficilement, Hermione se demanda comment entrer en contact avec ce Jebediah.

''Ne vous en faites pas nous vous attendions. Dit une voix inconnue.

Les deux jeunes gens se retournèrent brusquement pour se retrouver face à un petit garçon d'à peine 13 ans et deux hommes au teint albâ jeune femme fut éblouie par leur beauté. Le teint pâle, les yeux dorés et une prestance aristocrate. ''Ça alors ! C'est lui Jebediah ?! Pensa Hermione''

-Oui c'est bien moi Miss Granger, répondit le garçon à sa question muette. Et vous devez être Mr Malefoy ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers le Serpentard.

-Pour vous servir, répondit celui-ci en faisant une révérence.

-Dumbledore m'a dit que vous étiez des personnes... Intéressantes. Dit Jebediah en faisant mine de réfléchir. Je vous présente mes gardes du corps, si je puis m'exprimer ainsi, Christian et Ezeckiel.

Les concernés firent une révérence seulement en direction d'Hermione. Le garçon se pencha vers Drago.

-On ne fait pas la révérence d'homme à homme mon cher ami. Pouffa-t-il.

-Ah euh d'accord je l'ignorais désolé. S'excusa le jeune homme.

-Ne vous en faites pas, nous autres vampires avons des coutumes un peu particulières. Mais sachez que je ne me vexerais pas, lui dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil. Bien, reprit-il un peu plus fort, Miss Granger voudriez vous vous joindre à nous vers notre repère ? Il ne fait pas un temps propice pour discutailler dehors. Allons-y mes chers amis !

Ils se dirigèrent plus loin dans la forêt. Hermione quand à elle restait plongée dans ses pensées se demandant comment par Merlin, Jebediah pouvait savoir ce qu'elle pensait.

Elle sentit une présence à ses côtés ''quand on parle du loup...'' pensa t-elle ironiquement.

-Je suis un vampire Miss Granger, pas un loup, gloussa-t-il.

La jeune fille se stoppa net.

-V-vous plaisantez là ?! Demanda t-elle.

-Que se passe t-il Miss Granger ?

-Vous lisez dans les pensées bordel de merde ! S'exclama-t-elle incrédule.

-Un peu de tenue voyons ! Gronda-t-il amusé.

-Pardon. Mais comment est ce possible ? Je veux dire ça n'existe pas enfin ça défi les lois de la nature !

-Les lois de la nature dites vous ? Et comment expliquer ce que vous êtes, ce que je suis, ce que les loups-garous sont par exemple ? Pensez vous vraiment qu'il y est quoique ce soit de logique ? Demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

-Oui je vous l'accorde... Je n'en revient pas, fit-elle pour elle-même. Mais depuis quand possédez vous ce don ?

-Dumbledore avait raison à votre sujet, vous êtes vraiment curieuse. Je ne dirais pas qu'il s'agisse là d'un don mais plutôt d'une malédiction qui faisait parti du lot, dit-il soucieux.

-Oh et depuis quand êtes vous.. je veux dire un vampire ? Demanda la jeune femme.

-J'avais 14 ans exactement quand cela s'est produit, cela remonte à 396 ans maintenant. Répondit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

-Par Merlin ! Vous voulez dire que vous avez 410 ans ?! La vache ! S'exclama Hermione incrédule.

-Comme vous dites, gloussa Jebediah.

Plongée dans la conversation avec le vampire, la jeune femme ne vit pas qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés. Le vampire s'approcha d'un gros rocher et posa sa main dessus, un passage s'ouvrit dans la roche. Hermione fut ébahie devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Un passage s'ouvrait à même la roche puis une vaste clairière baignée de soleil apparut. Elle se demanda comment cela était possible, elle qui était sûre que le temps était pluvieux. Un petit lac se tenait en plein milieu de la clairière, un grand saule pleureur ainsi qu'une table de pique-nique.'' Une table de pique-nique, quel humour ! Pensa-t-elle''

-N'est ce pas ? Fit le garçon derrière elle.

-C'est vraiment perturbant vous savez.

-Je sais, je suis désolé je ne peux m'en empêcher, votre esprit est tellement... Divertissant. Dit-il mystérieusement. La jeune fille rougit malgré elle.

-Merci monsieur.

-Monsieur ? Quel sens de l'humour vous avez vous aussi. Vous pouvez m'appeler Jebediah vous savez, je ne vais pas vous manger, dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Hermione pâlit tout de même.

-Euh et bien je n'espère pas. Ce serait vraiment fâcheux comme situation.

-Je plaisante voyons. Oui nous autres savons tout de même plaisanter. Je suis désolé pour votre ami, lui glissa t-il, passant du coq à l'âne.

-Mon ami ?

-Oui Ronald Weasley. Vous ne vous en rendez pas compte mais moi si, vous pensez sans cesse à lui. C'était quelqu'un de bien.

-Merci, oui c'était un garçon formidable... Dit la jeune fille les larmes aux yeux.

-Je suis vraiment navré ma chère, je ne voulais pas vous faire de peine.

-Non ne vous en faites pas. J'ai juste du mal à en parler quelques fois.

-Je comprend votre peine, mais vous savez votre autre ami, n'aurait pas pu faire grand chose, c'est le destin.

-Je préfère ne pas en parler si vous le voulez bien. Répondit-elle plus durement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

-Comme il vous plaira. Mais vous devriez tout de même en discuter. Le dialogue est la clé de la paix intérieure Miss Granger.

-Si vous le dites. Oh et appelez moi Hermione je vous en prie.

-Bien ma chère Hermione. Nous sommes arrivés.

Il se tourna vers ses deux confrères mais ne pipa mot. Hermione comprit alors qu'une conversation silencieuse se passait entre eux.

-Bien ! Déclara Jebediah après un long silence. Nous allons nous entretenir dans mes appartements.

-Et bien moi qui pensait que vous viviez dans des cercueils, gloussa la jeune femme, on peut dire que c'est le grand luxe ici !

-Des cercueils ? Par la barbe de Merlin on ne me l'avait jamais faite celle là ! Rit le garçon de bon cœur.

-À vrai dire ce sont les moldus qui pensent ça, je voulais faire une petite blague mais on dirait bien qu'elle n'est pas passée, fit-elle dépitée.

-Je vous rassure elle est bien passée. Dit-il. Mr Malefoy, on ne vous entends pas, tout va bien ?

-Oui, oui ça va merci. Répondit celui-ci.

-Arrête de faire ton rabat-joie Malefoy ! Chuchota Hermione.

-Je ne fais pas mon rabat-joie, je tiens juste à te préciser que nous sommes en plein milieu d'une bande de vampires !

-Continue comme ça et tu te feras dépecer à coups sûrs ! Non pas que l'idée me dérange bien sûr. Dit-elle sarcastique.

-Tu es vraiment une teigne quand tu t'y met. Grogna le jeune homme vexé.

-Rassurez vous jeunes amis, nous sommes végétariens, déclara le vampire en gloussant.

Ils arrivérent dans une salle aussi grande qu'un terrain de Quidditch où une centaine de vampires étaient présents.

-Fais attention à ce que tu penses, Jebediah est télépathe. Dit la jeune fille solennellement.

-Télépathe ? Comment ça télépathe ?

-Ça veut dire qu'il lit dans les pensées sombre crétin.

-Merci je sais ce que télépathe signifie miss-je-sais-tout. Je voulais dire que c'est impossible,non ?

-Non puisque je te le dis.

Le jeune homme se rappela alors la Gryffondor lorsqu'il l'avait aperçue en sous vêtements dans sa cabane pour vérifier sa théorie.

-C'est vraiment déplacé Mr Malefoy. Fit le vampire avec un sourire en coin.

-Que-quoi ?! C'est vraiment vrai alors ? S'exclama celui-ci stupéfait.

-Vrai de vrai Mr Malefoy.

-Tu as pensé à quoi ? Demanda la Gryffondor en plissant les yeux, même si elle connaissait déjà la réponse. Le jeune homme piqua un fard.

-Ah euh à rien, répondit-il précipitamment.

-C'est ça oui, pervers -t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Bien les enfants, j'aimerais vous présenter ma compagne, Carmen. Dit-il en se tournant vers une jeune fille à la beauté hors du commun. Elle avait un visage fin aux traits harmonieux. Une cascade de boucles brunes encadraient son visage, elle avait une posture digne d'une reine.

-Enchanté de faire votre connaissance Miss Carmen, fit Malefoy en faisant la révérence et en évitant de la regarder dans les yeux.

-Ravi de faire votre connaissance Miss Carmen, dit à son tour Hermione timidement.

-Moi de même jeunes gens. Je suis ravie que Dumbledore vous ai chargés de cette mission,dit-elle de sa voix harmonieuse et envoûtante. Miss Granger, Mr Malefoy, j'aurais une requête, non plutôt une faveur à vous demander.

-Oui Miss ? Répondirent-ils en chœur.

-Ce soir nous organisons un Bal en l'honneur de mon anniversaire.

-Bon anniversaire Miss Carmen,Dirent-ils encore une fois en chœur.

-Quelle synchronisation ! Rit-elle. Merci beaucoup. J'aimerais vous demander si vous êtes d'accords pour assister à notre Bal ? Ne vous en faites pas, j'ai prévenue le Professeur Dumbledore, ajouta-t-elle en voyant qu'ils se regardaient.

-Euh et bien... Commença le Serpentard.

-Nous en serions honorés Miss Carmen, répondit précipitamment la jeune fille en donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes de son voisin.

-Merveilleux ! S'exclama la vampire en levant ses petits bras au ciel. Ne vous en faites pas nous avons des habits de soirées, dit-elle en leur faisant un clin d'œil. Je vous laisse à présent aux bons soins de mon cher compagnon. À ce soir jeunes gens ! Dit-elle en s'éloignant.

-À ce soir, firent-ils en chœur.

-Bien,venez avec moi, je vais vous faire visiter,oh et j'ai une petite surprise pour vous Hermione, dit-il l'air mystérieux.

-Surprise ? Répéta la jeune fille bêtement.

-Oui c'est cela. Dit -il malicieusement.

Ils s'éloignèrent de la grande salle et se dirigèrent vers un long corridor. Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant deux portes en chêne massif et le vampire s'arrêta,comme pour faire durer le suspens. Il ouvrit ensuite les deux portes et une salle de musique composées de tout les instruments possibles et inimaginable apparut sous les yeux émerveillés des deux jeunes gens. Un immense magnifique piano à queue trônait en plein milieu de la salle. Hermione et Drago se mirent à arpenter la salle l'air émerveillé, comme possédés par la beauté du petit raclement de gorge les fit sortir de leur rêverie.

-Magnifique n'est ce pas ? Demanda Jebediah. La plupart de ces instruments sont magiques, ils envoûtent la personne qui les regarde. Ce piano quand à lui peut reproduire fidèlement la mélodie jouée en dernier, comme ceci par exemple.

Il frappa des mains et une mélodie diffuse s'éleva dans la salle. Hermione reconnut le _Canon _de Pachelbel. Ils avaient l'air totalement sur une autre planète et la mélodie s'arrêta d'un coup. Le vampire passa sa main au dessus des touches et ferma les yeux. Les deux nouveaux arrivants se demandèrent ce qu'il faisait.

-La dernière personne à avoir joué sur ce piano est Christian. Déclara-t-il.

-Commet savez vous cela?Demanda Hermione.

-Je ne le sais pas, je le sens. Dit-il en posant son index sur son nez.

-Comment ça vous le _sentez _? Demanda-t-elle perplexe.

-Avec le nez bien sûr, répondit le vampire comme s'il s'agissait là d'une évidence.

-D'accoooord. Répondit la Gryffondor suspicieuse.

-Nous avons des dons Hermione, il vous faudra l'admettre un jour ou l'autre. Nos sens sont sur-développés par rapport à ceux des humains. Nous avons une ouïe fine, des yeux aiguisés, un odorat très sensible et nous sommes rapide comme l'éclair.

Joignant le geste à la parole il se retrouva de l'autre côté de la salle avant que l'un d'eux puisse réagir. Hermione poussa un cri de surprise, Drago quand à lui riait aux éclats devant le spectacle. Il revint vers eux en une fraction de secondes.

-Bien, Mr Malefoy ? dit-il en montrant le piano de la main.

-Avec plaisir, répondit celui-ci. Il s'installa devant le piano et caressa les touches et se mit à jouer. ''_Marcello_ de Bach,pensa la jeune fille.''

-Bravo Hermione, chuchota le jeune vampire à sa droite.

-Merci, répondit la jeune fille en rosissant.

Elle était emportée par la mélodie du piano et fut émerveillée de la façon de jouer de son ennemi de toujours.

-Votre cœur s'emballe Miss Granger, lui glissa discrètement le vampire en souriant, c'est la mélodie ou le jeune homme qui vous fait cet effet ? Demanda-t-il malicieusement.

-La mélodie bien sûr, bégaya-t-elle.

Drago s'arrêta de jouer et se dirigea vers les deux autres avec sourire éblouissant. ''Qu'est ce qu'il fait jeune quand il sourit'', pensa la jeune fille avant de se souvenir que le vampire à ses côtés lisait dans les pensées. ''Zut !'' Pensa-t-elle à nouveau. Le vampire eut un rire discret et lui fit un clin d'oeil, la jeune fille rougit immédiatement. Il applaudit le Serpentard qui arriva à leur hauteur.

-Bravo Mr Malefoy ! S'extasia Jebediah.

-Merci Jebediah, sourit celui-ci. T-tu n'as pas aimé Hermione ? Demanda-t-il en faisant une moue boudeuse.

-C'était pas mal... Répondit la jeune fille évasive.

-Pas mal seulement ? S'exclama le jeune homme.

-Oui. J'aurais pu faire mieux.

-Hermione tu ne sais pas jouer de piano. Dit-il en plissant les yeux.

-C'est bien ce que je dis, répliqua-t-elle en faisant un clin d'oeil malicieux.

-Super... Soupira le Serpentard.

-Arrêtez de vous quereller mes amis. Venez je vais vous montrer la surprise d'Hermione, dit-il en se frottant les mains.

Ils sortirent de la salle de musique et se dirigèrent vers le fond du corridor. Ils s'arrêtèrent comme pour la salle de musique et le vampire poussa les grandes portes. Ce qu'ils virent leur coupèrent le souffle surtout Hermione qui en avait les larmes aux yeux. Une grande bibliothèque de la taille de la Grande Salle de Poudlard se tenait devant eux. La jeune fille ne put s'exprimer devant ce spectacle.

-Alors qu'en pensez vous ma chère amie ? La voix de Jebediah la fit sortir de sa rêverie.

-C'est époustouflant , souffla la jeune femme. Drago acquiesça.

-Vous pourrez y venir la prochaine fois que vous me rendrez visite, lui dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Il se tourna brusquement vers le Serpentard en plissant les yeux et un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Le jeune Malefoy piqua un fard. La jeune femme n'avait rien remarqué de ce manège, les yeux rivés sur les nombreuses étagères de la majestueuse bibliothèque. Le vampire se pencha vers le Serpentard et lui glissa discrètement :

-Ne vous en faites pas, ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

-Qu'est ce qui est une question de temps ? Demanda la jeune femme suspicieuse.

-Rien ma chère ! Venez, nous allons passer à table. Vous pourrez revenir plus tard, déclara le vampire.

-Passer à table ? S'exclama Hermione.

-Oui, n'ayez craintes nous n'allons pas vous servir notre nourriture, nous avons également de quoi vous restaurer.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la clairière et s'installèrent sur la table de pique-nique.

-Nous allons vous apporter votre repas. Jézabel, le repas de nos invités s'il te plaît !

-Merci beaucoup, répliquèrent Hermione et Drago en choeur.

-C'est normal voyons.

-Jebediah vous avez reçu une missive. Dit une jeune femme en arrivant face à eux.

-Merci Maggie. Il ouvrit la petite enveloppe et se tourna vers les deux jeunes. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a chargé de vous dire qu'un portoloin vous attendait demain à 8h30.

-Demain ?! S'exlamèrent-ils

-Oui cela ne vous pose pas de problèmes j'espère ? Demanda-t-il tristement.

-Non du tout. Répliqua Hermione.

''Peut être que nous dormirons dans le même lit, pensa Drago avec un ricanement. '' Jebediah se tourna vers lui et secoua la tête lentement un air affligé sur le visage mais avec un petit sourire tout de même.

-Je vous montrerait votre chambre après le repas, déclara celui-ci.

-N-notre chambre ? Demanda Hermione avec les yeux écarquillés.

-Oui, je suis désolé nous n'avons plus qu'une seule chambre de libre, dit-il l'air peiné.

''Vraiment ? Demanda Drago dans sa tête en se tournant vers le vampire, haussant un sourcil. Celui-ci lui fit un clin d'œil discret et Drago leva les yeux aux ciel.

Une fois leur repas terminé, Jebediah leur fit savoir qu'il avait une affaire importante à régler et leur donna la permission de se promener librement.

Hermione se dirigea naturellement vers la bibliothèque laissant Drago tout seul.

Elle entreprit de visiter les centaines de rayons qui se dressaient devant elle. Elle fut ravie de constater que toute sortes de livres se trouvaient là, allant d'auteurs moldus, comme Shakespeare ou Voltaire, à des auteurs sorciers. Elle se dirigea vers le rayon ''Prophéties'', intriguée. Elle se saisit d'un livre à l'aspect moyenâgeux qui était sur le point de tomber en miettes. Elle tourna les premières pages et laissa tomber le livre tomber de ses mains en poussant un petit cri de surprise. La jeune fille le ramassa ensuite pour être sûre de ne pas avoir eu d'hallucinations. ''Malheureusement non'', se dit-elle stupéfaite. Sur la page se trouvait une illustration d'une jeune femme lui ressemblant étrangement accompagnée d'un petit garçon aux yeux rouges. ''Par Merlin ! C'est le petit garçon de mon cauchemar'' pensa-t-elle. Sur la page gauche se trouvait la prophétie qui concernait son filleule et elle. Elle la parcourra des yeux et son estomac se noua. Elle recouvrit son sang froid, dirigea sa baguette sur le livre et le dupliqua en deux fois. Elle reposa le livre à sa place et se dirigea vers la sortie de la bibliothèque. C'est à ce moment que la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître Drago.

''Je savais que je te trouverais là, dit-il l'air victorieux. Il remarqua le visage blême de la jeune fille et se rapprocha d'elle l'air inquiet. Hermione que se passe-t-il ? Tu es malade ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Demanda-t-il paniqué par le manque de réaction de la jeune fille.

-Rien, rien du tout. Tout va bien. Répondit la jeune femme d'une voix absente.

-Tu es toute pâle, ne me dis pas que tout va bien. Il posa ses deux mains sur le visage de la jeune et constata avec effroi qu'elle était glacée. Par Merlin tu es glacée ! S'exclama le jeune homme. Il la prit dans ses bras mais la jeune fille ne réagissait pas, il se pencha pour voir son visage et vit des larmes coulant le long de ses joues.

-Hermione s'il te plaît dis moi ce qu'il se passe, pourquoi pleures-tu ? Demanda Drago l'air franchement inquiet. Les pleurs de la jeune fille se transformèrent en sanglots.

-Je-je ne vais pas y arriver... Je ne veux pas de deuxième guerre... Ce n'est qu'un bébé par Merlin, dit-elle entre deux sanglots.

-De deuxième guerre ? Mais bon sang de quoi est ce que tu parles ? De quel bébé s'agit-il ? C'est Aaron ? S'exclama-t-il.

-Je ne peux pas en parler, je dois affronter ça seule. Dit-elle en essuyant ses larmes.

-Non tu ne peux pas. Quoique ce soit, tu ne peux pas affronter ça seule. Parles moi s'il te plaît Hermione, je n'aime pas te voir dans cet état, ça me déchire le cœur de voir des larmes couler sur tes joues. Supplia-t-il

Le discours du jeune homme respirait tellement la sincérité que Hermione se mit alors à lui raconter. Elle lui raconta la première fois qu'elle avait vu Aaron, où Pansy lui avait demandé de devenir sa marraine, la prophétie, son cauchemar et ce qu'elle venait de voir dans le livre. Tout au long du récit de la jeune femme, Drago devenait de plus en plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumé. Quand elle eut fini un silence pesant s'installa entre eux.

-Tu as bien fait de m'en parler. Déclara le jeune homme après un long moment. Je pourrais t'aider au moins.

-Ah oui ? Comment pourras tu m'aider hein ? Je dois faire ça seule. Dit-elle sarcastique.

-Écoute Hermione, je t'aiderais peut importe ce que tu dois faire. Même si je dois me curer le nez avec mes orteils, je le ferais, si ça peut t'aider. Déclara le jeune homme solennellement.

La jeune fille explosa d'un rire franc faisant sursauter Drago qui ne l'avait jamais entendue rire. ''Waouh qu'est ce qu'elle est belle quand elle rigole, pensa-t-il''. Il secoua la tête pour chasser cette idée de son esprit.

-Ça me fait plaisir que je puisse à ce point être distrayant, bougonna le jeune homme faussement vexé.

-Non mais quelle idée ! J'aime bien. T'es marrant tu me fais marrer, rigola Hermione. Bon allons y Jebediah doit sûrement se demander où nous sommes passés. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la Grande Salle. En arrivant une jeune femme se dirigea vers Hermione sans se préoccuper de Drago.

''Bonjour Miss Granger, je suis Suzannah. Pourrions nous nous entretenir en privé ? Demanda-t-elle l'air gêné.

-Euh oui, d'accord. Répondit la jeune femme suspicieuse.

Les deux jeunes femmes se dirigèrent vers un petit bureau, une fois arrivées, Suzannah referma la porte derrière la Gryffondor.

''Bien, maintenant que nous sommes seules, j'aimerais vous parler d'un sujet délicat, déclara la vampire en se tortillant les mains.

-Je vous écoute, l'encouragea Hermione.

-Il y a une personne qui voudrait vous parler. Je sais que cela va vous paraître étrange mais votre ami, m'a demandé de m'adresser à vous.

-Mon ami ? Mais quel ami, enfin expliquez vous !

-Il s'agit de Ronald Weasley. Il m'a chargé de vous transmettre un message.

-C'est une plaisanterie ? Non, parce que c'est pas marrant mais alors pas du tout.

-Non Miss Granger je ne plaisante pas. Depuis que je me suis transformée j'ai comme qui dirait un don, celui de parler avec les morts. Depuis votre arrivée votre ami ne cesse de me harceler. Répondit Suzannah avec un petit sourire.

-Je ne vous crois pas. Répliqua durement la jeune fille.

-ll a dit que vous diriez ça. Alors il m'a demandé de parler de votre loutre argentée. Je ne sais pas ce que cela signifie...

-C-c'est la forme de mon patronus. Mais enfin cela n'a pas de sens ! Ron est mort. Dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

-Je suis sincèrement désolée Miss Granger... C'est pourtant la triste vérité. Dit-elle peinée.

-Et euh que vous a t-il dit ?

-En fait il n'est pas content.

-Pas content ? Comment ça pas content ?

-Il m'a chargée de, je cite, vous botter les fesses de sa part. Il veut que vous cessiez de rendre votre ami, Harry Potter, responsable de sa mort. Il dit que ce qui s'est produit n'est pas absolument pas de sa faute, ni de la faute de personne en fait. Enfin si,c'est la faute de ce ''loup-garou mal léché''. Dit-elle en mimant les guillemets.

-Oh par Merlin, Ron... Dit-elle en pleurant.

-Ah oui ! Il m'a demandé de vous dire autre chose aussi.

-Quoi ?

-Votre ami m'a dit de vous demander, non de vous ordonner de cesser vos méchancetés avec Drago Malefoy, parce que c'est un gentil garçon et qu'il vous rendra le sourire.

-Non mais il est taré celui là ! Je t'en foutrais moi de la gentillesse !

-Il vous dit d'arrêter vos grossièretés aussi. Tout de suite.

-Comment ça tout de suite ? Demanda la jeune perplexe.

-Il est ici, répondit la vampire.

-Oh putain ! Il m'entend ?

-Oui, oui.

-Ronald Bilius Weasley ! Comment oses-tu me demander une chose pareil ?! Cria-t-elle.

-Donnez moi votre main. Ordonna Suzannah. La jeune fille obéit et une lumière blanche l'éblouie, elle ferma instinctivement les yeux. Elle les rouvrit quelques secondes plus tard et aussitôt une chaleur l'enveloppa. Et elle le vit, il avait l'air en paix. Ron était en train de lui sourire chaleureusement. La jeune fille se mit à pleurer sous l'émotion, elle voulu lui toucher le visage mais sa main ne rencontra que vide.

_-Salut Hermignonne, je suis heureux de te revoir. _Dit Ron avec un sourire.

-Oh Ron, si tu savais à quel point tu me manques, dit la jeune fille entre deux sanglots.

_-Toi aussi tu me manques ma chérie... S'il te plaît fais moi plaisir, pardonne à Harry. Il n'y est pour rien et tu le sais. Tu sais il s'adresse souvent à moi le soir dans son lit. À Force de l'accuser il a fini par se sentir responsable de ma mort. Je suis désolé Hermione mais je ne peux pas laisser une telle chose se produire. C'est ton meilleur ami ma chérie, parlez en, il faut que vos querelles cessent. Quand à Drago... Ah ce cher Drago, tu sais je t'ai vue l'autre jour à Sainte-Mangouste, j'ai vu comment il s'est occupé de toi, j'ai également __vu comment tu lui parles. Tu es méchante avec lui et ça, ça n'est pas la Hermione que je connais. Tu n'as pas pour habitude de maltraiter celui qui tend la main vers son prochain et pourtant tu le fais avec Drago. Je sais que cela doit être dur pour toi, mais laisse le t'aider. Tu ne le connais pas comme je le connais, il a un bon fond._

_-_Je suis désolée Ron, je n'ai jamais voulue être méchante,ni avec Harry, ni avec Malefoy. Mais c'est tellement dur de vivre sans toi, je voudrais juste fermer les yeux et être avec toi... Répondit la jeune fille.

-_Ne dis pas ça idiote ! _La gronda-t-il.

-Je-je vais parler à Harry, je te le promet_. _Déclara-t-elle.

-B_ien ! Je vais m'en aller à présent Hermione, et n'oubli pas,_ il pointa ses yeux avec deux doigts, _je te surveille. _

-Au revoir Ron, je t'aime. Souffla la jeune fille dans le vide. Il est parti ? Demanda-t-elle après un moment en se tournant vers Suzannah.

-Oui il est parti.Répondit celle-ci. Pfiou ! On peut dire que vous en aviez des choses à vous dire ! Je suis exténuée, je vous prie de m'excuser mais il faut que j'aille me reposer un peu, cet échange m'a é-pui-sée, dit-elle en souriant.

-Merci beaucoup Suzannah. Dit Hermione à la vampire qui s'éloignait.

La jeune fille retourna dans la Grande Salle, perdue dans ses pensées. Drago, qui discutait avec Jebediah, s'approcha d'elle et lui demanda en plissant les yeux :

-Tout va bien Hermione ?

-Merveilleusement bien mon cher ! Répondit-elle avec un sourire éclatant.


	6. Chapter V

Disclaimer: Tout les personnages appartiennent à notre vénérée et grand Manitou J.K. Rowling. Sauf les autres personnages et lieux qui sortent en partie de ma caboche! Je ne suis qu'une simple mortelle usurpant son immense talent! (Et c'est valable pour tout les chapitres)

Merci pour les reviews pwrécédentes les filles! ça me fait trop plaisir! :') Continuez comme ça, youhou !

Bonne Lecture à vous !

* * *

><p>Chapitre V :<p>

Le Serpentard lui lança un regard peu amène et lui demanda médusé :

-D'accooooord... Tu as fumé ?

-Hein ? Mais de quoi est ce que tu parles ? L'interrogea la jeune fille.

-Je veux savoir si tu as fumé, tu sais des trucs illicites ? Dit-il en plissant les yeux.

-Quoi ?! Mais pfff n'importe quoi ! S'écria-t-elle.

-Tu as bu alors ? Putain je le savais tu recommencé ha ! S'exclama-t-il en la pointant du doigts.

-Mais n'importe quoi enfin ! Tu t'es fais aspirer le peu de cerveau que tu as par un véracrasse ou quoi ?! Bredouilla la jeune fille confuse. Qu'est ce qu'il te prend là ?

-Pourquoi est tu souris comme ça alors ? Hein ? Je me le demande moi. Il n'y a pas une heure tu semblais sur le point de te pendre et là... là on dirait que tu viens de rencontrer le Messie en personne ! S'écria le jeune homme les mains en l'air.

-Pas du tout mon petit Drakichou ! Rétorqua-t-elle en donnant une petite tape sur son nez. Je t'expliquerais...plus tard si tu es sage , dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'oeil malicieux.

-Gné ? Déclara le jeune homme totalement perdu. Ça va pas bien du tout hein, n'du tout. Écoute, tu sais que si quelque chose te tracasse tu peux venir m'en parler, d'accord ? Tu le sais n'est ce pas ? Demanda-t-il lentement comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant.

-Mais oui rhaa ! Cesse de te monter le bourrichon pour rien ! Je-vais-bien. Dit-elle avec un large sourire. Je te l'ai dis, je t'expliquerais uniquement si tu es sage.

-D'accord... Souffla-t-il exaspéré. Bon viens Jebediah nous attends, il faut qu'on aille se préparer pour ce soir. Déclara Drago après un long silence.

-Okay ! Répondit la jeune fille enjouée.

Drago la regarda avec méfiance et se dit ''cette fille est vraiment timbrée''. Il s'approchèrent de Jebediah qui était en grande conversation avec l'un de ces ''gardes du corps'', Christian. Ou Ezeckiel, Hermione n'aurait su le dire. Et à vrai dire elle s'en foutait. Quand le vampire les remarqua, il fit un mouvement de la main pour signifier à son garde du corps qu'il pouvait disposer. Il s'approcha des deux jeunes gens un sourire bienveillant sur ses lèvres.

''Mes chers enfants ! Vous vous êtes bien amusés ? Demanda-t-il.

-C'est vraiment... perturbant de vous entendre nous appeler ainsi Jebediah, répliqua Hermione amusée.

-Il est vrai que d'un point de vue extérieur la situation paraît rocambolesque ! Pouffa-t-il.

-Je ne vous le faire pas dire ! Gloussa Hermione. Je suis allée faire un tour dans votre bibliothèque, reprit sérieusement la jeune fille. Et... J'aurais des questions à vous poser si vous le permettez. ..

-Bien sûr ma chère ! Mais plus tard si vous le permettez,dit-il la mine sombre. Il vous faut aller vous préparer jeunes gens, Jézabel va s'occuper de vous préparer un bain pour vous détendre Hermione. Quand à vous Mr Malefoy, je vous laisse aux bons soins d'Ezeckiel.

Il se tourna vers un attroupement et appela les deux vampires afin qu'ils s'occupent des deux invités.

Hermione suivit d'un petit pas pressé Jézabel qui semblait plus flotter que marcher, la vampire n'avait pas conscience de marcher rapidement, si bien que la Gryffondor eut du mal à suivre sa cadence. Soudain Jézabel s'arrêta et Hermione la percuta, le corps de la vampire semblait fait de béton armé. Elle en eut le souffle coupé et tomba brusquement sur son postérieur. La vampire qui n'avait pas bougé d'un iota semblait soudain remarquer la situation dans laquelle était l'humaine. Elle se pencha vers elle la saisit par la taille pour la relever en une seconde.

''Je suis navré Miss, j'avais oublié à quel point les humains était lents par rapports à nous autres vampires, dit Jézabel la mine confuse. Vous ne vous êtes pas fait mal j'espère ? S'enquit-elle.

-Non-non ça va merci. Bafouilla Hermione. Je ne comprends pas, c'est comme si vous n'aviez rien senti, c'est incroyable ! S'exclama la Gryffondor.

La vampire lui tendit un bras et lui demanda avec malice:

-Allez y touchez mon bras sourit-elle. La jeune femme s'exécuta et au moment où sa main rencontra la peau de la vampire, elle écarquilla les yeux, incrédule. La peau de Jézabel était glacé, en plus de cela on aurait de sa peau était dure comme de la roche. La jeune fille était tout à fait stupéfaite.

-Mais... Pourquoi ? La jeune femme la regarda puis explosa d'un rire cristallin. Elle luit tendit un chandelier qui se trouvait dans le corridor et lui tendit. Hermione le saisit sans vraiment comprendre les intentions de la vampire.

-Frappez moi. Ordonna-t-elle calmement.

-Que je vous frappe ?! Mais ça va pas ou quoi ? Vous êtes sadique ?

-Allez y ! Reprit la vampire agacée. La jeune fille hésita mais obtempéra tout de même au bout de quelques secondes. Sans prévenir elle asséna un coup violent sur la tête de la vampire. Celle-ci n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre ! Hermione regarda le chandelier qu'elle tenait dans les mains et constata avec effroi qu'il était brisé. Elle sentit que ses yeux allaient sortir de ses orbites tellement elle était subjuguée.

-OH PUTAIN DE MERDE! NAN MAIS QU'EST CE QUE C'EST QUE CE FOUTU BORDEL ?! S'écria la jeune femme en faisant un bond en arrière monumental.

-Je suis un vampire ma chère. Déclara Jézabel calmement, comme si cette seule réponse pouvait tout expliquer.

-Non mais ça je l'avait compris hein, merci je suis débile. Répondit la jeune fille avec un regard morne.

-Venez, allons vous préparer ce bain, je vous expliquerais ensuite, ajouta-t-elle malicieusement.

Il s'engouffrèrent dans une vaste pièce aux allures de salle de bain de château, Hermione fut émerveillée par la pièce qui dégageait une aura rassurante et chaleureuse. Elle se mit à détailler l'endroit, une vaste baignoire, grande comme un piscine, trôner au milieu de la pièce, à demi-enterrée dans le sol, deux grands miroirs surplombaient deux grandes vasques faits en verre. Des produits de beautés trônaient deçà et là dans toute la salle de bain et une odeur de jasmin se dégageait maintenant de la vaste baignoire. La Gryffondor était tellement occupée à détailler les moindres détails de cette majestueuse pièce, n'avait pas remarqué les mouvements fluides de la vampire qui s'affairait avec une grâce stupéfiante. Face à ses geste si délicats et élégants, Hermione se sentit comme un éléphant au milieu d'un magasin de porcelaine. La vampire se tourna vers elle avec un sourire attendri sur son visage parfait et déclara à Hermione d'une voix réconfortante :

-Ne pensez pas cela Miss Granger, vous n'avez pas conscience de votre beauté. Il ne faut pas que vous doutiez de vous vous êtes sublime.

-Quoi ? Mais... ? Me dites pas que vous lisez dans les pensées vous aussi ! S'écria la jeune femme.

-Je suis désolée mais vous pensiez tellement fort que je n'ai pas eu le besoin d'entrer dans votre esprit, gloussa la vampire.

-Oh putain... J'y crois pas... Souffla Hermione en se laissant glisser contre le mur. Mais vous êtes tous comme ça ou je me trompe ?!

-Non, non rassurez vous, s'empressa de répondre la vampire. Disons que nous sommes une petite minorité à avoir des pouvoirs particuliers. Je veux dire plus en des pouvoirs que nous avons acquis depuis notre transformation. Le bain est prêt Miss, je vous en prie.

La jeune fille se laissa déshabiller par la vampire qui s'exécutait avec douceur. Elle entra doucement dans la baignoire et s'y laissa glisser avec émerveillement. Elle souffla un râle de bien être aussitôt qu'elle fut engloutie par l'eau chaude. Elle se retourna vers Jézabel et lui demanda de lui expliquer. La vampire s'exécuta.

-Alors comme vous avez pu le constater notre bien aimé Jebediah est télépathe, Suzannah communique avec les morts, Christian contrôle un élément le feu, Ezeckiel, lui était sorcier de son vivant mais chose étrange il a conservé son pouvoir d'Animagus ainsi que ses dons de magie, Carmilla, vous la rencontrerez ce soir, est notre prophétesse , elle lit l'avenir mais d'une façon certaine, il n'y a jamais eu de doutes ni d'erreurs concernant ses visions. Et pour finir, moi, disons que je possède à peu près tout ces pouvoirs et bien d'autres encore. Ajouta-t-elle sans fausse modestie.

-Et quels sont vos autres pouvoirs ? Demanda la Gryffondor, n'étant plus certaine de vouloir savoir.

-Oh et bien je contrôle les éléments, je suis télékinésiste, chamaniste, je peux parler aux animaux, expliqua-t-elle,je communique avec la nature, je fais de l'hypnose, également, mais pas comme votre sortilège de l'Ipérium. Voilà je crois que c'est à peu près tout, dit-elle avec un sourire gêné.

-Voldemort n'a jamais cherché à vous enrôler parmi ses fidèles ? Demanda la jeune fille.

-Non, il ne connaissait pas l'existence de notre clan et il était loin de se douter de nos pouvoirs, heureusement d'ailleurs ! Ce type était fêlé sur les bords ! Rit la vampire.

-Je vois... déclara la Gryffondor.

-Il faudra que je vous avoue quelque chose à votre sujet Miss Granger. Avoua Jézabel mal-à-l'aise.

-Vous voulez dire une vision ? S'écria aussitôt la jeune femme provoquant un raz de marée autour de la baignoire.

-Pas tout à fait.. Déclara la vampire lentement.

-Alors quoi ? Dites moi ! S'écria Hermine dans une plainte enfantine.

-Pas maintenant ma chère, quand vous serez prête.

-Nom de nom !

-Calmez vous Hermione. Euh je peux vous appeler Hermione ? Demanda la jeune femme.

-Pour sûr ! Vous pouvez même avoir le privilège incommensurable de me tutoyer, lui fit en faisant un clin d'œil complice.

-Je-je ne peux pas.. Bredouilla Jézabel.

-Pourquoi cela ? Demanda Hermione avec un certain intérêt.

-Je vous expliquerais en temps voulu Hermione, ayez un peu de patience je vous prie... Implora la vampire.

-Très bien, maugréa Hermione.

-Bien ! Vous pouvez sortir votre sérénissime majesté, plaisanta-t-elle en faisant une révérence exagérée.

-Bien, répondit Hermione d'un ton faussement dédaigneux.

Elles se mirent à rire en chœur.

Dans les appartements qui lui étaient attribués, Drago s'habillait de la tenue de soirée que Jebediah lui avait aimablement offerte. Le Serpentard lui en était extrêmement reconnaisant, il fut émerveillé par la richesse des tissus et la soie brodée le tout était d'un tissu vert profond, aux couleurs de son ancienne maison à Poudlard. Il eut un pincement au cœur en pensant à cette école qui l'avait hébergé pendant 7 années de sa vie. Plongé dans ses pensées , Drago n'avait pas entendu le vampire se rapprocher de lui d'un pas discret. Ezeckiel se posta derrière lui et ajusta le col de son habit de soirée avec un sourire étrange. Celui-ci déclara de sa vois de baryton :

-Vous ressembleriez presque à un vampire Mr Malefoy, si je puis me permettre, sourit le vampire.

-Ah euh... Je dois prendre cela comme un compliment ? Demanda-t-il incertain.

-Bien sûr, quelle idée ! S'offusqua-t-il.

-Et bien merci... enfin je crois.

-J'aimerais vous poser quelques questions, si vous permettez.

-Je vous écoute, déclara-t-il prudemment.

-Je voulais savoir, votre amie, Hermione Granger est-elle engagée ?

-Engagée ? Comment cela engagée ? Demanda le jeune Malefoy en plissant les yeux.

-Est-elle prise ? A t-elle un compagnon ? Demanda le vampire avec un brin d'amusement.

-Euh non... Pourquoi tenez vous à savoir si elle est prise ? Paniqua le jeune homme.

-Je la trouve sublime, je veux en faire ma femelle. Lâcha -t-il d'un ton badin.

-D'accooooord. Vous êtes au courant qu'elle est humaine, n'est ce pas ? Et de ce fait elle ne peut devenir votre ...'femelle' , dites vous ? Répondit-il arrogant.

-Bien sûr je l'avais remarqué ! Mais ce n'est qu'un détail après tout. Une fois notre mariage passé je la transformerais !

-Vous êtes un grand malade hein. Un vrai taré ! Comme si mon Hermione voudrait se transformer en vampire ! Quelle idée ! Pouffa-t-il.

-Votre Hermione dites vous ? J'en étais sûr ! Vous êtes amoureux de cette délicieuse jeune femme ! Haha !Déclara Ezeckiel d'un ton triomphant.

-Cessez de dire des âneries mon ami. Je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle ! S'écria-t-il hors de lui.

Et puis je la connais assez pour savoir qu'elle ne voudra pas se transformer !

-Ne soyez pas si sûr de vous Mr Malefoy... Vous n'imaginez pas ce que les gens peuvent faire pour atteindre l'immortalité.

-Hermione n'est pas comme ça ! Je vous laisserais en juger par vous même quand elle rejettera votre charmante attention, vous aurez l'éternité pour tenter de trouver un moyen de mettre fin à votre pathétique vie. Ajouta le jeune homme sarcastique.

-Si vous le dites, répondit à son tour le vampire avec un étrange sourire sur les lèvres... ''

Hermione était à présent lavée, coiffée et maquillée d'une façon telle que la jeune fille ne s'était pas reconnue. Elle resplendissait littéralement. Jézabel n'avait pas manqué la réaction de la jeune fille qui s'admirait avec une admiration non feinte. ''Quoi de plus normal, elle est tellement resplendissante'' pensa la vampire. La robe d'Hermione était dissimulée par une housse portant la marque ''Versace''. La jeune fille se doutait qu'avec une telle marque sa robe ne pouvait qu'être sublime. Une boîte à chaussure à l'effigie de Christian Louboutin était aux côtés de la housse contenant sa robe. La jeune fille ouvrit celle-ci, fébrile, pour y découvrir une magnifique robe en soie et en mousseline rouge sang. Ézabel l'aida prestement à l'enfiler. Elle mit alors les escarpins tout aussi rouges que la robe et se tourna vers son reflet pour regarder le résultat. Subjuguée. Elle était subjuguée par le reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir. ''ce n'est pas possible, ça ne peut pas être moi'' pensa-t-elle. Et pourtant. La robe se dessinait à chaque courbe de sa silhouette le haut de la robe était un bustier qui marquait sa taille de guêpe et maintenait sa poitrine. La robe s'évasait de la taille jusqu'à ses genoux, laissant apparaître ses jambes galbées et magnifiques. Le dos de son bustier était en dentelle et laissait apparaître ses courbes et rendant ses reins attirant d'une manière qui en devenait presque indécente. L'arrière de sa robe partait jusqu'à ses chevilles en longue traîne. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi belle qu'à ce moment précis. ''J'espère que ma tenue plaira à Drago'' se surprit-elle à penser dubitative.

-Je suis sûre que vous ferez perdre la tête à plus d'un Hermione, dit la vampire qui se tenait à ses côtés. La jeune fille sursauta aussitôt,elle avait oubliée la présence de Jézabel jusqu'à présent. La jeune fille rougit subitement. Trois coups furent portés à la porte à ce moment. Hermione courra se cacher derrière un paravent. La vampire fut surprise de son comportement et chercha à en comprendre la raison. La jeune fille lui répondit d'une voix incertaine :

-Je ne veux pas que Drago me voit ainsi ! Et s'il me trouvait moche ? Demanda la jeune fille d'une voix paniquée.

-Cessez donc vos bêtises voyons ! Quel homme sain d'esprit, ou pas d'ailleurs, pourrait vous trouver moche enfin ? Je ne suis même pas sûr que ce mot, cité dans une même phrase que votre nom ne soit toléré par les lois de la Nature! Rigola-t-elle. Et puis de toute façon vous n'avez pas à vous en faire, ce n'est pas votre ami. Elle ouvrit la porte et Hermione perçut un murmure :

-Jebediah m'a chargé de vous dire que tout était prêt Miss Galadriel.

-Merci Rohan, nous arrivons tout de suite.

Elle referma aussitôt la porte et Hermione sortit de sa cachette.

-Jézabel, pourquoi vous a t-il appelée ''Miss Galadriel'' ? Demanda la jeune fille en fronçant les sourcils. Elle fit mine de réfléchir. Je suis sûre d'avoir déjà entendu ce nom, mais je ne saurais dire quand... Ajouta-t-elle dans un murmure presque inaudible.

-Plus tard les explications Hermione, quand le temps sera venu...

Hermione n'en demanda pas plus, elle savait qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de la vampire téméraire. Elles sortirent de la pièce et se dirigèrent d'un pas léger le long du corridor, mais plus elles avançaient, plus Hermione était en proie à une soudaine angoisse.

-Rassurez vous, vous êtes stupéfiante Hermione, n'en doutez pas une seule seconde. Dit Jézabel d'une voix rassurante.

Elles s'arrêtèrent devant deux portes closes et Hermione entendait le joyeux brouhaha qui en ressortait. Les deux portes s'ouvrirent brusquement, ne laissant pas le temps à la jeune fille de méditer sur les paroles de sa bienfaitrice. Un long silence accueillit l'arrivée des jeunes femmes. Puis des exclamations d'admiration s'élevaient de la foule. Hermione resta pétrifiée de peur et n'osa pas bouger d'un iota. La vampire à ses côtés lui pressa gentiment le bras pour l'encourager à avancer dans la majestueuse salle de bal. Les vampires mâles jetaient des regards envieux vers la Gryffondor qui sentait ses joues s'empourprer à mesure qu'elle avançait parmi la foule dense. Elle chercha des yeux la tête blonde de son compagnon de voyage, lui qui était son seul repère parmi ses inconnus, mais ne le vit guère. Jézabel s'arrêta brusquement à ses côtés et s'inclina devant Carmen, dont on fêtait l'anniversaire. Hermione en fit de même et la vampire s'approcha de la compagne de Jebediah pour lui donner une étreinte et lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire. La Gryffondor se demanda si elle devait en faire de même puis se dit que ce n'était sûrement inaproprié. Jebediah qui avait entendu ses pensées secoua la tête d'un air résigné mais avec une lueur amusée tout de même. Quelle ne fut sa surprise quand Carmen s'approcha d'elle et l'étreignit, d'une façon à lui en broyer les côtes certes mais c'était tout de même une étreinte. La Gryffondor s'étonna de la dureté du corps de la vampire mais cacha son trouble.

Ses yeux s'égarèrent dans la foule qui avait repris ses conversations, quand soudain deux yeux d'un gris intense s'accrochèrent aux siens. La jeune femme eut le souffle coupé par la beauté presque surnaturel du Serpentard. Il portait un élégant habit de soirée qui sied parfaitement à sa prestance d'aristocrate. Celui-ci n'en menait pas large non plus. Ses yeux était agrandis par la surprise, la jeune fille sembla y déceler autre chose mais ne put comprendre que quoi il en retournait.

Elle fut soudain tirée de ses pensées par le son d'un cor. Elle se demanda ce qu'il se passait quand soudain la foule se divisea en deux : une partie comprenait les hommes et l'autre les femmes. Hermione rejoignit donc naturellement celle des femmes. Elle ne savait pas quelle attitude adopter alors que Drago, lui, semblait parfaitement dans son élément. Il adressa un clin d'œil espiègle à la jeune fille qui sentit ses rougirent imperceptiblement. Deux lignes se formaient à présent dans chacun des deux groupes. Hermione ne savait où se mettre alors elle choisit la file de devant. Quelle ne fut pas son erreur.

Soudain une musique entraînante retenti dans les airs, comme sortie de nul part. La première ligne formée par les hommes se détacha soudain du reste de l'attroupement et ceux-ci s'avancèrent vers les jeunes filles de la première file féminine. Hermione se retrouva face au garde du corps de Jebediah. Christian ? Ezeckiel ? Elle ne savait pas les différencier après tout ! Le vampire s'avança vers elle et lui fit une révérence lui proposant une main pour l'inviter à danser , la jeune fille regarda autour d'elle et constat avec surprise que bon nombre de jeunes filles refusaient de danser avec leur cavaliers. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se demander pourquoi cette attitude étrange. Elle se tourna vers le vampire qui lui adressait un sourire charmeur. Elle accepta donc son invitation et ils se dirigèrent vers la spacieuse piste de danse. Elle dansa ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes avec le séduisant vampire. ''Séduisant oui, mais pas autant que Drago'' pensa-t-elle avec incrédulité. Bon sang mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle pense de telles choses concernant son mystérieux compagnon de voyage ? Elle ne put se poser d'avantages de questions, la musique s'arrêta soudainement et tout les se stoppèrent cavaliers dans un même mouvement. Ezeckiel se retourna brusquement pour se retrouver face au jeune Malefoy.

-Ezeckiel, puis je vous emprunter cette délicieuse jeune femme ? Demanda le jeune homme ,courtois.

-Non. répondit fermement le vampire.

-Non? S'étonna le jeune homme. Puis-je en connaître la raison ?

-Elle est à moi à présent. Gronda le vampire.

-Hé oh ! Je suis là vous savez, on peut me demander mon avis peut être non ? Demanda la jeune femme ironiquement en faisant des grands gestes des bras pour signifier sa présence.

-Tais toi femme ! Grogna le vampire. Les hommes parlent.

-Gné ? Je crois que j'ai raté un épisode là, non une saison carrément ! Pour qui vous vous prenez vous le suceur de sang hein ? Si je veux danser avec Drago, je danse avec Drago, _capice_ ? Non mais pis quoi encore ! S'écria la Gryffondor hors d'elle.

-Commet oses-tu ? Gronda Ezeckiel. Tu as accepté la danse, à présent tu me dois obéissance et fidélité, _capice _? Dit-il sarcastique.

-Non mais je nage en plein rêve là ! Au secours ! Sortez moi de là ! Drago dis quelque chose enfin ! Elle se tourna vers le jeune homme le regard suppliant.

-Je suis désolé Hermione mais il a raison... Souffla-t-il.

-PUTAIN MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI ! VOUS ETES TARÉS ! TOUS TARÉS MA PAROLE ! SORTEZ MOI DE LA !

Un attroupement s'était formé autour des trois personnes et les vampires les regardaient un peu amènes. Soudain la voix de Jebediah résonna dans la grande salle.

-Mais par Merlin que se passe-t-il ici ?! Qu'est ce que c'est que cet attroupement ?

-Jebediah, Hermione Granger refuse de se plier aux coutumes, elle a accepté la première danse, elle est mienne à présent ! S'écria le vampire.

-Je ne suis à personne trou duc' ! S'écria aussitôt Hermione vivement.

-Calme toi Ezeckiel, Miss Granger, avez vous oui ou non accepté sa demande ? Demanda le chef.

-Oui, mais je... Tenta-t-elle de répondre avant d'être interrompu par le vampire.

-Bien la question ne se pose plus alors ! Vous allez vous unir le plus tôt possible dans ce cas, dit-il le sourire aux lèvres.

-Putain mais vous m'écoutez oui ?! Je-ne-connais-pas-vos-foutues-coutumes-de-mes-deux !

-Votre langage Miss ! Gronda le vampire.

-Attendez ! S'écria une voix. Toute l'assemblée se tourna comme un seule homme vers cette voix venue d'outre tombe.

Jézabel. Elle semblait flotter dans les airs, ses cheveux entouraient sa tête comme une aura angélique.

-Vous ne toucherez pas à ma maîtresse, gronda-t-elle. Elle ne peut s'unir à lui ! Son destin est tout autre.

-Hermione ? Mais de quoi parles t-elle ? Demanda le Serpentard.

-Je-je ne sais pas du tout ! Répondit-elle paniquée.

-Majesté, elle se tourna vers la Gryffondor qui la regardait incrédule. Restez près de votre ami, il ne vous arrivera rien.

-Majesté ? Répéta bêtement Hermione. Mais questce'vous racontez ?!Vous êtes folle? Elle est folle ! Dit-elle en se tournant vers Drago.

-J'en ai l'impression mais j'irais pas me frotter à elle pour vérifier. Souffla le jeune homme sarcastique .

Jézabel reprit son apparence normale et se dirigea, pieds nus, vers Hermione en lui faisant une révérence. Un flot de murmures s'échappa de la foule. La vampire se tourna vers Drago et lui dit dans une langue inconnue d'Hermione :

_-Và avarta riannamma, se nà telda estel Drago. Liemma ye yéva yana au.* _Déclara la vampire d'une voix éteinte. Le jeune homme semblait comprendre ses paroles puisque ses yeux s'agrandirent imperceptiblement. Hermione remarqua le trouble du jeune et le questionna mais celui-ci semblait dans une soudaine transe. La jeune femme le secoua en vain, il semblait comme déconnecté de la réalité.

Le jeune papillonna soudain des yeux et semblait reprendre ses esprits.

-Drago ? Demanda la jeune femme incertaine.

-Hermione suis Miss Galadriel, elle va tout t'expliquer. Déglutit-il.

Sans que Hermione ne se rende compte de ce qu'il venait de se passer, elle entendit un bruit lourd à ses côtés. Ezeckiel était à terre et se relevait avec grâce. Jézabel cracha dans sa direction :

-Ne touche jamais plus à ma Reine petit cancrelat. Dit-elle d'une voix étrangement calme.

Elle se tourna et invita Hermione à la suivre après une révérence gracieuse.

* * *

><p><em>*N'abandonnez pas Notre Reine, elle est notre seul espoir Drago. Notre peuple sera détruit sans cela. <em>

Voilà pour ce 5ème chapitre! Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé et si vous avez des idées sur la suite des événements, n'hésitez pas! ;) Bisous de moi! Ran.


	7. Note de l'auteure

Chères lectrices, après mûre réflexion entre moi et moi-même, j'ai décidé d'arrêter cette fic, car je suis partie du mauvais pied. J'entend d'ici vos ''oh elle fait chier celle là!" ou "merde quelle auteure de merde!" ... Breffons, je sais que je dois en déçevoir plus d'une mais ... RASSUREZ VOUS! J'ai commencé une nouvelle fic dans le même genre mais améliorée! J'ai déjà terminé quelques chapitres et je suis sûre que vous ne serez pas déçues! Bien entendue il s'agira toujours d'une Dramione mais mieux! Je vous dis à bientôt et please pensez aux reviews :D (Je pense poster le premier chapitre de la nouvelle fic dans pas longtemps, patience, patience!) Bisous, bisous!


	8. Chapter VI

Hello les poussins en sucre! Eh oui c'est bien moi. Je sais que j'avais prévu de ne pas continuer cette fic. Mais après mûre refléxion (et des menaces de mort telles que l'écartélation, la lapidation, le bain d'acide, la guillotine, de la part de ma CHARMANTE petite sœur; que j'aime plus que tout bien sûr, je reprends donc ce chef d'oeuvre (?).La blague. Pour cette fic je posterais moins souvent que les autres car _Hell & Damnation_ reste ma priorité pour le moment. Voili voilou les toupins. Je vous laisse à votre lecture! (Don't forget reviews Gna! )

* * *

><p>Jézabel les conduisit dans la salle où elles s'étaient retrouvées pour se préparer. La vampire sembla sur le qui-vive. Elle commença à faire les cent pas rageuse.<p>

Après ce qui sembla être un long moment elle se tourna vers Hermione un sourire attendrissant sur les lèvres presque maternel. Elle la fixa, la contempla et sembla vouloir pleurer mais n'esquissa aucun geste.

-Je suis désolée de ce qu'il vient de se produire Ma... Je veux dire Hermione. Je n'avais pas prévu de tels débordements. Je sais que vous devez vous poser des centaines de questions. Déclara-t-elle faisant sursauter l'ancienne Gryffondor.

-Un peu mon neveu ! Non mais c'est quoi ces conneries ? Pourquoi m'avez vous appelée ''Majesté'' ?

-Je vais vous expliquer, asseyez vous je vous en prie. Tout d'abord sachez que ce que je vais vous dire doit rester confidentiel pour le moment. Il semblerait d'après certaines informations que j'ai eue de mes espions que la guerre contre la magie noire est loin d'être terminée. J'ai appris l'attaque du QG de l'Ordre du Phénix il y a peu. Je vais donc commencer par le début. Il y a 1300 ans de cela ma sœur Isadora est née. Elle était plus âgée que moi, elle a toujours été là pour moi, toujours à me protéger envers et contre tout. Elle représentait la douceur, la gentillesse, la bonté, enfin elle était tout pour moi, un véritable modèle. Elle a toujours été d'une beauté hors norme, faisant tourner la tête de tout les hommes qu'elle a pu rencontrer. Les femmes la jalousait, les hommes la voulait. Un jour elle a accédé au trône. Ses responsabilités de Reine me faisaient toujours passer au second plan, je lui en ai voulu pendant longtemps. Et puis j'ai vite compris que ce n'était guère de sa faute si elle avait autant de responsabilités. Elle a épousé Fëanor. C'était un époux aimant et un bon père pour sa fille. Ils ont régné pendant des siècles ainsi dans la paix, notre monde étant caché des humains et des sorciers. Et puis un jour, Lord Voldemort est arrivé. Je ne sais toujours pas comment il a réussit à connaître l'existence de notre peuple d'ailleurs. Ceux de notre espèce sont immortels. Je ne parle pas des vampires Hermione.

-Qu-quoi ? Mais de quoi alors ? Demanda la jeune fille en fronçant les sourcils.

-Des elfes bien sûr. Dit-elle sur le ton de l'évidence même.

-Les elfes n'existent pas voyons ! S'exclama une Hermione hystérique.

-Bien sûr que si ! Vous en avez une devant vous, lui sourit-elle.

-Hin hin... Et moi je suis un Détraqueurs. Acquiesça la jeune fille moqueuse.

-Je ne plaisante pas Hermione. Ne vous êtes vous jamais demandée pourquoi je n'attache jamais mes cheveux ?

-Bah non...

-Regardez. Elle se leva et souleva ses longs cheveux au niveau de ses oreilles. Hermione poussa un cri et s'exclama :

-PUTAIN MAIS VOS … VOS... VOS OREILLES SONT... SONT POINTUES !

-C'est ce que j'essaye de vous dire enfin !

-Je suis tombée dans un asile de fous ma parole !

-Bon asseyez vous et laissez moi terminer mon récit s'il vous plait.

-Bien m'dame !

-Je disais donc avant que vous ne m'interrompiez,Tom Jédusor a découvert l'existence de notre monde et a essayé de faire chanter Isadora, c'était lors de sa première ascension. Il a enlevée la fille d'Isadora et a menacé de la tuer si notre peuple ne se joignait pas à lui et ses serviteurs infâmes. Ma sœur a alors fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour protéger sa fille après avoir trouvé l'endroit où Jédusor cachait sa fille, elle s'est empressée de la délivrer mais malheureusement, les chiens de Voldemort l'ont trouvée. Mais avant cela elle avait réussi à lancer un sort afin que sa fille prenne une apparence humaine et l'a placée dans une famille de moldus afin qu'il la protège et l'élève comme si elle était leur fille...

La jeune fille qui avait retenu son souffle durant le récit de la vampire écarquilla les yeux se disant que peut être cette enfant...

-C'était des personnes vraiment gentilles. Je suis désolée Hermione... Je sais qu'il y a longtemps de cela que vous ne les avez pas vus. Je suis sûre que ma sœur leur en est très reconnaissante de là où elle se trouve.

-Attendez. Vous essayez de me dire que la fille de votre sœur c'est...c'est moi ? Demanda-t-elle incrédule.

-Oui. Répondit simplement Jézabel.

-Prouvez le !

-Avant de vous confier à Mr et Mrs Granger, Isadora vous a fait comme qui dirait une sorte de tatouage sur l'avant bras gauche. Il s'efface si l'on ne prononce pas la formule adéquate. En elfique bien sûr.

-Et comment ce fait-il que je ne vois pas ce ''tatouage'' ?

-Il est dissimulé bien sûr. Hermione dites vous bien que nous les elfes avons des pouvoirs beaucoup plus puissants que les plus grand des sorciers.

La jeune fille repensa soudain à la marque qu'elle avait sur l'avant bras gauche. Elle avait toujours cru qu'il s'agissait là d'une quelconque tâche de naissance ou d'une brûlure qu'elle s'était faite étant plus petite. Elle regarda sa bras et se mit à réfléchir. ''C'est impossible, mes parents restent mes parents. Je ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à ma mère !'' pensa la jeune fille.

-Vous voulez que je vous la montre ? Demanda Jézabel la faisant sortir de sa refléxion.

-Euh oui.. bredouilla Hermione. Aussitôt la vampire lui prit le bras gauche et passa sa main dessus en murmurant une incantation qu'Hermione semblait presque comprendre ce qui l'effraya.

-_Sà Ausa Ida àna !_ *

La jeune fille sentit un léger picotement sur son avant bras gauche, baissa les yeux et s'écria de surprise. En effet une sorte de tatouage fait d'arabesques, que la jeune fille trouva magnifiques,trônait fièrement sur son bras, elle remarqua qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il signifiait et posa la question à Jézabel.

-Il s'agit de la marque royale bien sûr. Tout les membres de la famille royale le possèdent. Même moi, lui sourit-elle.

-Si je comprend bien vous êtes en fait... ma tante, c'est bien cela ? Souffla Hermione.

-Tout à fait. Répondit Jézabel d'une voix douce.

-Je peux vous poser une question ?

-Bien sûr je suis là pour ça.

-Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas devenue Reine si j'avais ''disparue'' ?

-Parce que vous êtes toujours vivante voyons. Nous sommes reliés entre nous, je n'ai pas sentie votre âme quitter votre corps. Lorsqu'un elfe meurt, les autres elfes le ressente. C'est une douleur très intense. Et comme nous sommes immortels, nous ne mourrons que si l'on nous assassine, comme ma sœur, ou si l'on renonce par nous même à l'immortalité.

-Si je suis votre raisonnement, je suis immortelle n'est ce pas ? La vampire acquiesça. Dans ce cas pourquoi je grandis encore ?

-Et bien pour l'instant il vous reste environ un an voire deux tout au plus pour finir définitivement de grandir, suite à cela vous resterez figée sous cette apparence.

-D'accoord... Souffla l'ancienne Gryffondor. Et je ressemble à quoi sous ma véritable apparence ?

-Je ne peux pas vous dévoiler votre apparence tout de suite Hermione. Il existe encore trop de dangers pour cela, mais rassurez vous, vous ne changerez pas beaucoup . Vous ressemblez tellement à Isadora... soupira-t-elle émue.

-Et mon... père dans tout ça ? Il est encore vivant au moins ?

-Oui bien sûr, il est notre Roi pour le moment. Mais il souhaite en finir avec l'immortalité. Il m'a fait promettre de vous retrouver et de vous rendre votre trône avant cela. Ensuite il se retirera et finir ses jours en tant que mortel.

Hermione était subjuguée par tout ce récit. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire les propos de la vampire, enfin de l'elfe, peu importe. mais quelque chose au fond d'elle lui assurait qu'il s'agissait bien là de la vérité. Un détail lui revint en mémoire.

-Au fait qu'avez vous dit à Drago tout à l'heure ?

-Je lui ai demandé de garder un œil sur vous et de vous protéger, après tout c'est son devoir de Protecteur. Déclara Jézabel.

-Protecteur ? Mais c'est un sorcier ! S'écria Hermione.

-Non il est comme nous. Lui non plus ne connaissait pas sa condition avant ce soir, tout ce que nous lui avons laissé à l'esprit c'est qu'il devait vous protéger. Il comprend l'elfique, vous le comprendrez aussi lorsque vous aurez retrouvé votre ''forme'' si je puis dire.

-Malefoy me protéger … On aura tout vu ! Ricana la jeune fille.

-Bien nous devons nous en aller à présent. Il nous faut récupérer l'objet de votre visite et partir avant l'aube.

-Quoi vous êtes au courant pour Dumbledore ? Questionna-t-elle.

-Oui bien sûr, Dumbledore est un ami de longue date.

-Et il est au courant de votre... condition ?

-Allons y Hermione. Nous n'avons plus de temps à perdre. Dit-elle en ignorant la question de la jeune fille.

Elles sortirent de la pièce et se dirigèrent vers Drago et Jebediah. Hermione appréhendait un peu la rencontre avec l'ancien Serpentard, après tout n'avait-elle pas passé toute ces années à l'insulter et à le mépriser ? Et sachant ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre elle se sentait honteuse de son comportement à l'égard du jeune homme. Mais celui-ci ne semblait pas du même avis puisqu'après l'avoir aperçue, voilà qu'il lui souriait. Les vampires présents dans la salle ne cessaient de dévisager Hermione et Jézabel une fois celles-ci parvenues dans la Grande Salle.

-Jebediah, ces jeunes gens doivent récupérer leur paquet et partir avant l'aube, lui murmura-t-elle.

-Bien, allons dans mon bureau, répondit celui-ci embarrassé.

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers le bureau de Jebediah qui les invita à entrer. Après leur avoir indiqué des sièges dans lesquels ils pouvaient prendre place, le vampire s'assit derrière son bureau et poussa un soupir.

''Je suis navré Hermione, je ne pensais pas que vous alliez découvrir votre condition dans des circonstances pareilles. Ezeckiel est un vrai bougre quand il s'y met.

-Attendez. Vous étiez au courant ? Demanda la jeune fille.

-Oui bien sûr. Dumbledore m'avait brièvement expliqué de quoi il en retournait juste avant que vous ne veniez ici. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que cela se passe dans de telles conditions en revanche. C'est déplorable...

-Bien trêves de bavardages Jebediah, il nous faut partir au plus vite.

-Bien, bien calme toi ma chère. Nous y venons. Je reviens dans un instant.

Il sortit par une porte dérobée jusque là invisible aux deux voyageurs.

-Vous allez venir avec nous Jézabel ? Demanda Hermione en chuchotant.

-Oui je suis bien obligée maintenant que je vous ais retrouvés out les deux.

-Ah. D'accord.

Jézabel voulut répliquer mais fut interrompue par Jebediah, de retour dans son bureau.

-Voilà le petit coquin. Dit-il en tendant le minuscule paquet à Hermione.

-Attendez. Tout ça pour _ça _?! S'exclama vivement la brune.

-Si vous attendiez un paquet de la taille d'un saule cogneur, je ne suis pas votre vampire. Gloussa-t-il.

-Hi-la-rant. Décréta Hermione.

-Bien nous allons nous en aller maintenant Jebediah, dit Jézabel. Merci pour tout, j'ai une dette envers toi pour n'avoir rien dit aux autres quand à ma 'nature'.

-De rien voyons. Allez filez !

-Au revoir Jebediah. S'exclamèrent Drago et Hermione en chœur.

-Au revoir mes chers enfants. Répondit le vampire visiblement ému.

Les trois personnes quittèrent donc le bureau de Jebediah et se dirigèrent vers la sortie du repère des vampires.

« Bien maintenant, prochaine étape : DUMBLEDORE. » S'exclama Jézabel enthousiaste.

* * *

><p><em>* Révèle tout tes secrets.<em>


End file.
